To be a Huntsman
by kingveemon
Summary: What does it mean to be a huntsman. And how does it define you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Less then humble beginnings.

Jasper Cage was a nice man, or at least that is what he liked to think. He treates people well, workes hard and diligently, loves his wife and son and even pays his taxes without without complain. So, you would think that the universe would occasionally throw the man a bone.

Y'know, like an extra large commission for his work some other kind of good fortune.

Not…

"I wanna become a Huntsman."

…those words.

The man pinched his nose, taking a deep breath as he looked at his son, the currect source of his ire.

His son, Nyx, was a good boy. Sure, a bit rough around the edges but otherwise okay. Of course he was perhaps not the best source as he was after all his son. The boy was currectly sitting across from his, his fingers interlocked and face blank with a strange certainty that he was going to get his way. Jasper liked to thing that he and his wife raised him better to be arrogant, so he usually just wrote it off as puberty like most parents do.

After all, denial was very easy.

"Son, we have talked about this."

"And you said that we will keep talking 'bout this." Said Nyx, straightening in his seat.

Jasper raised a brow. So his son was in this for the long haul, eh? Fine by him. He also straightened, his frame larger and more emposing then that of his ten year old.

"Fine. Lets talk then. Why do you want to become a hunter."

"Because I want to."

A silence filled the room.

"I will need some more info then that, son."

The boy shrugged, his face unapologetic despite gesture.

"I can't explain it myself. I feel like I might find my purpose there."

"And why cant you find your purpose doing something safe?" asked Jasper. ' _Like a blacksmith_.' Is what he wanted to add but he knew it would have the opposite effect then intented.

Nyx didn't answer immediately, looking down towards the ground.

"Cause I need to leave."

"…What?"

"Dad, I wanna go out. See the world and do stuff. But I cant do that if…" he hesitated for a moment " …If I am stuck here." Said Nyx, his face showing a mix of fear of having offended his father and…desperation. Jasper leaned forward to ask whats wrong but his son interrupted him. "But not right now!"

Jasper send him a confused look. Nyx grabbed into his pocked, fishing out a flyer and handed it to his father.

On the flyer a black sillhoutette of a person stood on a hill, flag in hand, with the words "Guard your kingdom!" under it. It was tacky but caught the eye well enough.

"Didn't take you to be so patriotic, Nyx." Joked the man as he looked flyer.

"Wha-? No read the text under that." Urged his son.

He complied looking at the fine print on the lower right corner of the paper. It read _"Age of admission is seventeen."_

Jasper gave Nyx a flat look. "You're ten."

Nyx shot an equally flat look back. " Yes, I noticed, but anyway, the thing is that in seven years I will be able to enter Beacon, so all I want to ask you is…" he leaned forward expectedly" …to make a deal."

"A deal, you say?"

"Yes, all I want is a fair chance to get ready. I want to dedicate those seven year to becoming the best I can. I need you to help me."

"Help you how?" last time he checked he did not have any hunter skills, well sure his dad di- "Oh!" realization dawned upon the mans face. "You want me to ask your Grandfather?"

Nyx nervously drummed his fingers against the table as he answered. "Yeeeeeees?" asked Nyx more then actually answering the question, waiting for his fathers reaction.

Jasper looked a bit conflicted. His relationship with his father was bit akward. His old man wanted that he became a huntsman. He did not. He always liked the act of creating something more rewarding, which is why he became a blacksmith in the first place. The heat of the forge, the rhythmic hammering of the iron, the smell of coal in the morning. It fulfilled him. Part of him wished that his son would choose the same path as him but that would mean he is the same as his father.

He clenched the paper.

No. No, he wasn't like his father. He would believe in his son. He'll put his trust in him and support him as best as he can.

Cause that is the duty of a father.

He sighed but his smile betrayed his intention. "Fine. I'll give him a call."

Nyx punched the air in relief, both at his fathers willingness to help and his acceptance. He jumped out of the chair and around the desk, hugging his father. Jasper replied in kind, patting his son on the back.

"So, is there anything else that you want me to do?" asked Jasper after they separated.

Nyx scratched the back of his head. "Well, there is this one thing. Would you help me forge a weapon?"

There many things that could make Jasper Cage happy just from hearing about it.

Blacksmithing with his son was definetly one of them.

He ruffled the young boys hair. "Sure, how could I refuse."

Nyx beamed at him. "Thanks dad. I swear I'll make you proud." Said the boy before running out of the house. A cheer could be heard from the outside.

Jasper smiled. _You already have._

He sighed as he leaned back against the chair, one hand still clutching the flyer.

… _I better call dad soon._

And to give him credit, he would have called him that day. 'Cept as he felt two slender arms wrap around his shoulders in a loving hug, the smell of cinnamon which always drove him crazy all over them…did he feel his blood freeze.

"Dear, what has Nyx so worked up?" asked his wife, Liadan, as she nuzzled his check.

 _Aw,shit._

"And whats that flyer?"

 _Aw,shit!_

What followed were the loudest twenty minutes of Jaspers life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Make a man out of you

Archibald Cage was an extremely imposing figure, despite his old age and cane that came with it. An old, ruggard face was currectly looking down at Nyx, eyes that were once clearer hardened over decades of experience. The man lazily played with the toothpick, the act giving a weird contrast to the intensity the man seemed to blast out.

The pair was currectly standing in the middle of a small meadow that was next to the house, which by itself wasn't that big as a big tree covered most of it.

"So, you want to be a huntsman." Said Archibald, stating it instead of asking. Of course did he want to be a huntsman, his son wouldn't have made him come all the way here.

Nyx stuttered a bit under his grandfathers critical eyes. "Y-yes." Answered, his head sinking and shoulders rising, somehow scared without even having a reason to. The man infront of him was a figure which demanded respect so Nyx couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated.

Luckily for him, his grandfather was a man who quickly picked up these sorts of things. He approached Nyx and put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax." When Nyx didn't comply right away he added "There is no need for you to be nervous. I am happy to train you." He admitted while scratching his cheek. "To think that you want this old farts help, I cant help but feel happy 'bout it. So don't worry, 'kay?"

"...'Kay."

"But I hope you realize" he leaned forward, grin turning viscous "I wont be going easy on you. You didn't go to any prior combat school so you need to be even better then the rest. Got that."

The boy nodded, determination filling his eyes.

"Good, good. Now lets start with the basics. Conditioning."

The boy tilted his head. "Conditioning?"

"Eyup, huntsman and huntresses need to be fit. You never know how long a mission will take. Sometimes you can finish them in less in a day but sometimes they can last several months."

Nyx looked horrified. "Months?"

"Yes! Which is why we will start with endurance. Now, hold out your hand."

Nyx did as he was asked.

Out of his pocket Archibald fished a small metallic bracelet and put it around Nyxs wrist. Nyx shot his grandfather a confused look.

"Whats this for?'

The man smiled sweetly.

"To give you an incentive." Said the man as he pressed the button. The screen on the bracelet turned on and showed, what he at least assumed, his heartbeat.

"Now you will be running five laps 'round the village."

Nyx gaped at him.

"And everytime you stop you'll get a slight shock."

Nyx kept gaping.

"Don't worry tough, it will be only a slight shock. Don't want to hurt you."

This seemed to put the boy at ease. Archibald smiled at that.

 _How gullible._

"Now take your position." Ordered the man and Nyx complied by going to the road and bending his knee, readying himself for the run.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the boy with youthful energy.

"Go!"

And off he went down the road and towards the village. Archibald smiled as he watched him go, seating himself on a bench near the road to wait for the boys return. He wasn't alone for long tough as his son soon came up to him, a can of juice in hand. He took it, giving the man an appreciative nod.

"So, where's Nyx?"

"I send him on a run."

"….Tell me you didn't put that stupid bracelet on him."

Archibald didn't deem that question worty a response.

"Dad!"

"Oh come on! What do you take me for? Some guy who enjoys electrocuting people?"

Jasper did not respond.

"Son!"

"Oh come on! You used it everytime when I was younger. You said I gotta _toughen up_."

"And it made you tough, didn't it?"

" I can spent my life without the knowledge of how electrocution feels."

"Heh, wuss." Said the man turning his gaze towards the road again.

Moments of akward silence passed as they waited for Nyx, who arrived a couple minutes later a bit winder but still strong.

"Nice work Nyx, keep going."

"Don't forget to keep your knees up. You gotta feel it burn."

Nyx gave them a dry look as he continued his track back down the road.

"I am starting to get why you liked training me so much when I was small. This is preety chatartic."

"If only something came out of it." Said Archibald drily.

His son shot him a glare but he just put up his in an apologetic gesture.

Sillence returned but not for long as Archibald asked "Sooo, hows the weapon coming along?"

Jasper scratched the back of his head. "Well, its going fine I suppose, despite its unique design."

"That bad?"

"Oh, y'have no idea."

The old man burst out into laughter. "Haha, its alright. Most hunters these days have those fancy weapons. Everythings a gun, y'know?"

"Oh, I am definetly not adding a gun to it."

"Ah, sticking out I see."

"Yea –" Jasper answer was cut short by a loud yelp coming from the village. The two man shared a look before laughing. Jasper finally sat himself down on the bench next to his father, doubling over in laughter , Jasper mirrowing the action as they laughed.

After a few minutes Nyx came back, a sour look on his face.

"You seem angry."

"You said slight."

"That was slight."

Nyx only glared and kept running.

"I am going to have so much fun with this."

Jasper laughed before answering. "Good for you."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they sat.

"So… how did Liadan take it?" asked Archibald and his sons face almost immediately turned sour.

"She…is less then pleased."

His father quirked a brow. "That bad?"

" Lets say I have become very comfortable with our couch."

His father laughed and despite himself, so did Jasper.

After a while Archibald quipped up. "She'll get over it."

His son gave him a hopeful look "You think so?"

"Of course. Having your kid decide that he wants to risk his life on a daily basis is a hard pill to swallow, but she'll accept it eventully."

"I really hope so."

Nyx came back from his third lap and it was starting to show.

"Getting tired yet?"

"No!"

"Atta' boy!"

Despite those brave words after a while another yelp was heard from the village. The two man grinned at each other.

"Wanna bet he'll keel over after the fourth lap?"

"You're on."

With a firm handshake the bet was made both of the man turning back to the road.

"So, you think he has good chances?"

"Oh please. He is my grandson. He'll be just fine. We are a family of badasses. Its in his blood." Said the man with pride before adding. " It seemed to skip your generation tough."

"Hey!"

They remained in silence as Nyx came back from his fourth lap. The two share a quick look as they looked at Nyx expectedly.

The boy gave them a look as he jogged on. "What?"

"Nuthin'." Said the father and son duo in perfect unison.

Nyx kept looking at them before starting the last lap, his tail lazily swinging from side to side.

"Hmmm, tougher then he looks." Said Archibald as he handed his son a couple Lien.

" He is from a family of badasses after all."

"You always had a lack of originality."

"Oh bite me."

"Don't make me use my cane. I can still kick your sorry ass."

Jasper rolled his eyes at his fathers empty threat.

"Love ya too Dad."

"You better freaking do." Joked Archibald as he waved his cane at him.

They both laughed again as they kept waiting for Nyx who after a while came back, huffing and puffing and basickly soaked in sweat. He took some more shaky steps before dropping down face first on the floor. The bracelet on his wrist beeping before delivering a final shock as a parting gift. They boy yelped for a second before he fell back to the ground.

"You okay so-" started Jasper but never got to finish as Nyx answered the unspoken question by throwing up his breakfast, and then very unceremoniously fell unconscious.

Jasper bleched a bit at the sight but Archibald smiled.

"The boy has potential. You threw up at least twice as much this."

Jasper didn't have it in him to argue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blessing.

Being a mother is many things. Sometimes hard, sometimes easy.

Othertimes confusing, othertimes simple.

At times dreadful but also cheerful.

Liadan learned this very early in motherhood. Kids will be kids, be it little uncontrollable balls of energy or big eyed little rascals who climb into your bed at night cause they couldn't sleep. Liadan loved her son dearly, with all his traits and flaws and would always encourage him to grow, as both a person and as whatever he dreamed of becoming when he grew up.

And right now, for the first time in her life, Liadan regrets those words as she watches her son train.

Five years passed since he began his training and she watched her son shift from a small boy to a growing young man. Usually a mother would look at all that training paying off with pride, happy that her child is pushing himself to become as best as he can.

For her it was a dreaful reminder. She just couldn't understand how her husband could allow her son to become a huntsman. People would usually talk about the proffesion in positive ways. Of how heroic they are or how grand their deeds are. But what about the otherside of a Hunstmans duty?

Of the time where the families of these braves souls would hear their news of their demise. When a daughter learns that her mother died without even a body left before the Grimms relentless fury? When a son learns that his father was left for dead in some alleyway with nothing but a slashed throat for his troubles.

Liadan knew that their work was necessary. She would have been a fool to think otherwise. Their sacrifice was necessary for them to live, their bones a stepping stone for progress of humanity.

But not her son! The mere thought of it being Nyx laying in some ditch left her sleepless at night.

But yet… he continued.

He trained and trained, day to day with his grandfather at his side. Even now he was outside, his weapons in hand as he twirled around, chains rattling as they spun.

Archibald stood by the side, a stoic in impression marking his face as Nyx finished the exercise. He old man narrow as he scrutinizes the boys performance. He said some words which Liadan could not make out in the distance and tapped his cane twice. Nyx nodded his head to the man and began the exercise again.

Behind her she heard the distinct sound of a door opening, the heavy sound of the steps betraying them as her husbands. He walked to the kitchen sink and washed his hand from soot and ash. A faint coat of sweat covered his brow, his face bright as he whistled a lofty tone. He turned to her.

"Hello honey."

Liadan gave her husband a flat look and kept gazing out of the window.

Jasper cringed, his wifes fury nothing new to him. The last years were quite interesting. She would be mad, go back to normal, be mad again and so forth all in the span of weeks. If he didn't know any better he'd think she was pregnant. Not that he wouldn't find it great.

He walked next to her and watched their son train.

"He is doing well. At least dad says so."

Silence.

"Still no sign of his Semblance tough."

Silence.

"Polygamy is very In these days."

She elbowed him in the rib, hard.

"Yeah I deserved that. Still, means you're listening."

"I am in no mood to joke, Jasper."

"Five years and you are still hung up 'bout it."

She shot him a look. "What? Am I supposed to do? Be happy for my son as he throws his life away?"

"You could support him. Its not like he'll just stop training. He is serious about it."

Liadan felt silent, her gaze again pointed at her son. "I scared… I don't want him to get hurt. Is it such a bad thing?"

Jasper put his hand on her shoulder. "No. But if you keep doing this, you'll just push him away. Believe in him." With Jasper left the room and went back to work.

Leaving Liadan with her thoughts.

* * *

 _Foward strike, twilling the other chain,upward strike into spin, sideways slash with both scythes._

Those were the thoughts of one Nyx Cage as he trained. His as-of-yet nameless weapons in his hands firm in his grip and sweat running down his head. The weapon was weird, even in the standarts of Huntsman. Two scythes connected to a pair of gauntles via chains. I

Back when Nyx started using the weapons, after his Grandpa unlocked his aura so he dosent accidently scalp himself like a total idiot, they felt akward in his hand. The movements were alien, the weight offputting and the chain fiddly. Luckily tough he had his grandpa. The man was a genius when it came to fighting. He taught him the basics and from there helped him developed his own style. He remembers asking him once why he didn't teach him how to fight like himself.

He flicked his forehead and answered. "I am teaching you to fight like Nyx, not like Archibald."

He honestly didn't know that the man could be so profound.

It wa suprising really.

 _Right side slash, spin aaand…Cross Slash_

He brough the weapons down, slashing forward in a cross shape. He let out a breath as he relaxed a bit, seeing his grandfathers somewhat pleased expression. That was usually at best as it got so he didn't complain.

"Good good, next we'll do grappling practice. I am not entirely happy with ho- " the mans naggy voice came to an end and Nyx looked up to see whats wrong. Archibald send him a confused look. Or rather behind him. He turned around to see his mother, her hands clutching each other awkwardly infront of her stomach and her face conflicted. Nyx gave his grandpa a sidelong look as if to ask what to do. The man shrugged.

Big help he is really.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, dear?" He noted that his mothers voice seemed strained, like she was certain of herself.

"Sure."

"Ehm, alone? Sorry- " she didn't get further until his grandpa raised a hand, beginning to walk towards the house. He grinned as he passed."Don't bite his head off."

Mother and Son gave the man a wry look before they were finally alone with a uncomfortable silence.

"So…" Began Nyx, not entirely sure what to make of this.

His mother for her part remained silent, looking at him or rather his weapons. She raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"You know, when I first heard that you wanted to be a Huntsman I was immidiately against it. Still am actually." Said Liadan her voice light. Nyx made to protests but she held up her hand, silencing him.

"But, I would be a fool to not see how serious you are with this. So…" she came closer to him, putting her hands on his cheek, puffing them up. "…I need you to promise me something."

Nyx was silent for a moment before asking. "What?"

"Please, please be careful. I know it may sound obvious but I need to know that you'll be careful." Said his mother, her voice pleading. Her eyes shown a desperation which didn't suit them and made Nyx feel sorry for making her worry in the first place. He gently gripped her hands.

"I do." Answered Nyx, his tone resolute and confident.

Liadan smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She made to turn away before stopping, regarding her son one last time. "Also… I want you to remember something."

Nyx tilted his head, waiting for the words that will define him to the end of his days, even if he dosent know it.

"Wherever you are, in whatever trouble you may be, know this…" she started as she hugged her son.

"…You are never alone."

Nyx stood in his usual training area, watching his mother retreating form.

He contemplated the nature of her words.

 _You are never alone._

Something about that kind of stuck with him. He felt encouraged, like something is pushing him forward to do better. A warm feeling spread trough his body, new but also very familiar. Like meeting a friend you haven't seen for a long time. A slight glow surrounded his body, which went unnoticed by Nyx, but not his Grandfather. The man had watched the exchange from the side and noticed the perculiar effect it seemed to have had on his grandchild. A very familiar effect, to a huntsman at least.

He picked up a small pebble, no bigger then a toe, and with the dexterity which gave away his years of experience flicked it towards Nyx with his cane. It would hurt but not damage, his grandsons aura sure being more then enough to defend him.

But it never hit.

Unnoticed by Nyx and completely unexpected by Archibald, a hand shot out of Nyx upper back catching the pebble with little effort. It was a whispy black color, its form unstable. It spasmed once before it dissapeard back into the boys back, the pebble falling soundlessly onto the ground.

Nyx turned to face the man, his face clueless.

"…What? Is something on my face?"

Meanwhile.

Inside the house, in a small room usually called "Liadans hobby room" Nyx's mother sat in a rocking chair. In her hands tread and needle met weaving the material as she worked on her next project…

Her feares and worries locked safely away.

For now, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Out of sight, not out of mind

Nyx was nervous.

Today was the day he was heading to Beacon. His first step towards becoming a Huntsman. His gaze shifted from his backpack to the letter that was currently on the table. It was the letter of acceptance to the school. He couldn't quite believe that he actually got in. It was like a dream. He remembers feeling incredibly lightheaded when he got the letter.

He dosent remember the fact he fainted when he read trough it four days ago.

The broken table corner most probably will tough.

He was just finishing packing his stuff. He looked at his room, now a bit tidier and emptier then before. The picture of it abandoned like this was a bit melancholic so he didn't dwell on it for long. He grabbed his bags and headed for the living room. He gave it a look over, feeling a sense of dread now that he is too leave home. He put a hand on the wall, the wall itself riddle with little marks that his parents used to measure his growth.

Man, he was going to miss it.

"Getting cold feet?" came a voice behind him, revealing itself to be his Grandfather in the company his Dad. Jasper gave his son a reassuring smile. Nyx returned it before answering his grandpa.

"You'd wish old man." Said Nyx, his grin wry. Archibald ruffled his grandsons hair with a smile on his own.

"You'll need a stick tough, before you go."

Nyx tilted his head at the man. "What? Why would I need a stick?"

The man pulled Nyx into a fierce neck lock as he again ruffled his hair. "To fight off all those ladies! You got your grandfathers charming look, which sadly skipped your fathers generation." A "Hey!" could be heard from his father, no real insult in his voice.

Nyx freed himself from Archibalds iron grip, shaking his head. "We'll see Gramps. We'll see," joked Nyx.

Jasper smiled. "So, did you pack everything?"

Nyx nodded.

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Pyjamas?"

"Eyup."

"Underwear?"

" Of course."

Archibald interjected.

"Those magazines I gave you?"

"…Mom burned them. Sorry." Nyx lowered his head, sad. Archibald patted his shoulders, while his face looked like he had lost a good friend.

Jasper facepalmed.

"What is this I hear about magazines?"

They all turned to the sound of the voice, and became deadly pale.

The room became silent, and Nyx swore he could see his breath. Archibald tried to jokingly wave it off.

"Oh nothing Liadan. Nothing at all…"

"Better be. I'd hate it if you were to show my son something inproper." Answered the woman as she descended the stair, something in her hand that Nyx couldn't make out.

"Why, dear, I thought you had more trust in us." Joked Jasper in attempt defending his dad and not be forever banned to the dry wasteland that was the couch.

It was lonely there.

Liadan patted her husbands head. "Oh deary. I love it when you try to lie to me. Its like watching a toddler climb a high chair. Crude and impossible." She pinched his cheek before smilling at Nyx.

"So, did you take everything?' asked his mother, her voice softer then as it was with his dad.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Smiled Nyx. His mother smiled and hugged him.

It felt nice, and he gladly returned it. Even tough she didn't show it Nyx knew his mother was sad that he was leaving home. Again he feltbad for being the cause of her sadness. Still, she accepted his wish to become a Hunstman and supports him. It would be an insult if he decided to chicken out.

"By the way, I have something for you." Whispered his mother as she separated from their embrace. Nyx tilted his head. "You do?"

She nodded, showing what she had been holding in her hand. It was a hoodie. A simple black hoodie, with a green symbol on the back. It was basic, a bit monotone and now that he felt the fabric, scratchy.

He loved it already.

He took in his hand and smiled brightly at his mother. "Thanks, Mom. Its awesome! "

Liadan smiled. "Glad you like it Nyx." Said she as he watched him.

"…Glad you like it."

* * *

The walk to the station was a quiet one, filled with the occasional small talk and question if he packed everything. Calling the station of the village a station may be a overstatement as it would apply several bullheads landing there in a daily fashion.

In truth a single Bullhead came there once a week, delivering supplies and necessities that aren't available in Shen. Rarely people would use it for transportation, the village being quiet and relatively isolated.

Today was one of the few times someone would use it for transportation, that being Nyx.

Kind of obvious, but I felt like pointing that out.

Currectly he and his family were in the waiting room, the room mostly silent beside the ticking of the clock and the woman working there filling her nails for the fifth time this day.

"You'd think the place wouldn't be so empty all the time." Said Jasper, his eyes scanning the waiting room. His face was showing the same boredom every single person feels when they wait for public transport to arrive.

Archibald grinned at his son. "Deader then your love life back in high school, eh?" he elbowed Jasper in the rib. Nyx and his mom smirked at the quilp, while his father gave Archibald a flat look.

"Y'know, retirement homes have become much cheaper these last years."

"I'll be quiet now."

"Thought so."

Nyx laughed and his mother hid her giggle behind her hand.

He was gonna miss his Grandfather. The man pretty much taugh him everything he knew about fighting and more importantly, being a Huntsman. He was thankful and hoped he could aspire to be like him. The time he spend with his grandfather is probably something that he will never forget and forever cherish.

He owed them man that much.

* * *

The bullhead arrived later that day. Pilot quickly unloaded the usual delivery before going back inside his machine while Nyx boarded it, fastening his bags. He was just finished with that before he heard the pilot from the cockpit "We'll be taking off soon. Go say yer goodbye kid." Said the man, his voice nasally and hard to hear over the sound of the starting engines.

Nyx nodded to him before stepping out to meet his family.

There was an awkward silence in the air as he met them. He wasn't sure what to say, or rather were to start. He awkwardly rubbed his left hand. "So…"

He didn't get a worth out before his mother embraced him in a hug, her head pressed against his shoulder. He didn't need to see her face to know she was crying. His own eyes couldn't help to tear up.

 _Dammit, I told myself I wouldn't cry._

His self scolding was stopped by his mothers voice, her face not leaving his shoulders.

"Be careful."

"I will."

"Make lots of friends."

"I will."

"Brush your teeth."

He flushed. "…Yes mom."

With a final squeeze she separated from him, her eyes moist but her face happy as she smiled at him. With a nod she took a step back, his father coming up. They hugged as well, not as long as with his mother but no less meaningful.

"Thanks for everything." Whispered Nyx before they separated. His father gave him a smile and put his hand on his shoulder. "Always son. Always. Now go knock them dead." Encouraged Jasper, his smiled wide and boastful. "Make the Cage house proud!" said the man, his granpa cheering from behind in agreement.

Nyx smiled back. " You can count on it."

Jasper grinned didn't waver when he stepped back allowing Archibald to say his goodbyes as well. He knew his son. Once he put his mind to something he'll do it.

The thought gave him comfort.

Archibald looked at Nyx, his posture straight despite his old age and walking cane. It was strangely reminiscent of their first training session. Then the man grinned. "You'll be fine."

Nyx tilted his head, he expected encouragement. But not such certainty.

"I taught you everything I know and you soaked it all in. Every grueling training regime, every painful lesson. Every little wound and every mistake. Nyx, I've been around for a long time and I see many exceptional people who became my friends, with who I shared many joyous, sad and at times quite asinine experiences. But none of 'em. None of 'em! Fill my with so much pride as seeing you do this step. I am glad I got to spend so much time with you. "he hugged Nyx." Whatever happens, know I am proud of you. So are your parents, I'm sure. " he put a hand on the boys shoulder and squezzed his other into a fist.

"Knock 'em dead!" said the man, thumping his grandkid lightly in his chest.

Nyx was silent, his cheeks flush in both embarrassment and happiness. He hugged his grandpa tight as he answered. "Thanks." It felt insignificant compared to the mans speech but he couldn't seem to find the strength for more.

Luckily, the pilot relieved him from that problem.

"Sorry to cut this short, gents, but we gotta go. You all set?" asked the man, his face seemingly emotionless cause of his helmet. Nyx nodded. "Y- yes, I'll be right there." He went up the ramp before turning back to them half the way. "…So guess this is goodbye, huh?" began Nyx, scratching the back of his head.

His mother smiled. "Not goodbye, but rather a see you later."

Nyx smiled at her before finally entering.

"See ya later, everyone."

They watched the Bullhead leave, standing there. Liadan was the first to speak up and break the sillence.

"Think he'll be okay?"

Archibald smiled.

"He'll be more then great, he will be fantastic."

He turned to go, a new spring in his step despite his old age.

"Let's go home. I am starving."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Into the thick of it!

Beacon was a long way from home.

Let's be more specific. After the initial five hour flight with the bullhead from Shen to Vale, followed by a day in the airports crappy motel with virtually no sleep thanks to a combination of having a crappy bad and being too freaking nervous, only to rise up early to get to the bullhead to Beacon. It was so crammy! So many people were there, all of them accepted into Beacon.

At least Nyx wasn't the most nervous person there. Some guy went ahead and threw up, stinking up the whole bullhead.

So, as Nyx sat on one of the many benches littered across the campus, a soda can in hand. He let out a sigh as he watched the others prospectful students explore the schoolgrounds. They had a couple hours before they have to attend the Headmasters opening speech. Nyx would use that time to rest up and get used to this place. He looked up at the spire, which was quite honestly the most imposing thing he has ever seen.

It's humongous! If he didn't know any better he'd think that the man was trying to cover up for something.

Nyx shook the thought away, his gaze not leaving the building. He would be spending the next years here. He wonders what kind of people work here. Hopefully they aren't too strict. At least not as strict as his grandpa…

He sighed before taking a sip from his soda can. He was going to miss them.

He stood up, deciding to wander the school. Its better then just waiting there till the speech. So he walked around, past the many groups of students, the big,beautiful faculty buildings…

..And the crater some girl seems to have made.

Weird.

* * *

The assembly hall of Beacon was many things, classy being among them. Its grey colored and well designed interior gave it a sense of dignity which befit a place of this standart. Nyx was sure that the stage that was in the middle of it was equally as impressive.

If he could fuckin' see it!

 _Why is everyone in this school so damn tall!_

The boy could barely see past the horde of students who made it to the hall before him, making a makeshift wall which made it impossible for Nyx to see. Curse his small stature! He was promised a growth spurt when he became fourteen.

"Wait for it Nyx, she said, you'll start growing eventully, she said. Well bullshit, I say." Mumbled the boy as he finally found a small way past the students, allowing to at least see the stage. The gathered students, well… prospectic students, stood there for several minutes as they chatted and socialized with each other.

The buzz was quickly and mercilessly stopped by the sound of a microphone and a man clearing his throat. Nyx shifted his gaze from the other students to the stage and promptly gulped.

On the stage was a middle-aged man, his silver hair unruly and his eyes thin, giving away a feeling authority despite being hidden partially by a pair of small glasses. He wore a black suit, the color going well with his green shirt. His cane, which honestly reminded him of his grandfather, was held firmly in his hand and despite his apparent need of it he stood tall. His brown eyes scanned the crowd, measuring the up.

He didn't seem impressed.

"I'll...keep this brief" said the man, who Nyx now realized must have been Ozpin, the headmaster of the school. He gulped. The mans voice was firm, yet again similar to his grandfather but so much stronger. He didn't ask them for attention. He demanded it.

And they gave it to him willingly.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people _."_ Continued the man, his voice almost optimistic. Almost. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose -" he tapped his cane lightly at the stage floor" - direction."

Nyx, and probably a couple other students felt themselves becoming a bit intimidated of the mans words and tone. The boy scratched his forehead as he continued to listen.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." He gave the students a meaningful look. "It's up to you to take the first step." And then just as suddenly as he came, he left with only the sound of his cane tapping the stage floor as his only companion.

There was a pregnant pause before another person stepped forth. A blond woman, her face beautiful despite her being in her thirties. Apparently being a Huntsman kept you fit. She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She was the picture book example of a teacher. Her hands were hidden behind her back as she talked into the microphone, her words soft and clear.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. And tomorrow your initiation begins." She gave them a curt nod as she finished. "Be ready."

Nyx gulped. His grandfather said that the initiation was a dangerous trial and that it wasn't unheard of for students to not make it…No. Nyx shook his head. If he chickens out now all that hard work would have been in vain. As he turned and walked for the exit and towards the ballroom, he cracked his fits.

 _Just like she said. Be ready._

And he will be.

* * *

Nyx spent the night in the ballroom rather quietly.

In other words he fell asleep as soon as he got his sleeping bag. He slept like a baby, which allowed him to face the dangers of todays initiation head on!

…Is that he wish he could say.

He barely slept, his stomach acting up out of nervousness, the people around him snored like crazy and some crazy ass chick couldn't stop her sissy fit for even a second! He didn't quite get what it was 'bout and quite honestly, he did not care.

He woke up grumpily,and made his way to the bathroom, green toothbrush and towel in hand. The bathroom was large, covered in white tiles which to Nyx seemed way to bright. He passed along some other students who mumbled faint "Good mornings" to him. Nyx yawned as he answered." Mornin'."

He looked at the mirror and cringed a bit. He looked terrible. There were bags under his eyes and his complexion was paler then usual. He sighed washed his face but as his mind already wandered. The usual worries filled his mind. Was he good enough? Will he manage to impress? Should he check his weapon again? He did already do so yesterday but once more couldn't hurt right?

His melodramatic reverie was interrupted by the distinct sound of his stomach grumbling. He looked down for a second before laughing. He already forgot his grandfathers advice of not worrying too much.

Quickly brushing his teeth and putting them back in their place, Nyx made his way to the Caffeteria.

He ate some pancakes and drank three, yes three, cups of coffee. It had no business being as good as it was, but man it sure woke him up. It was great coffee…

After that he went to the locker room, small paper in hand and retrieved his weapon. It still didn't have a name… He should really look into that one of these days. His father said that what differentiates your weapon from any other is a name. It gives it character, meaning and importance to the Huntsman beyond a simple tool for his job.

He decided to leave that for later as he grabbed the gauntlets and put them on. He then proceeded to walk out of the locker room, go to Beacons Cliffs like they were instructed by Miss Goodwitch. The cliffs were preety steep. You'd think they would put up some sort of railing or something. It must suck when the initiation is held on a windy or rainy day.

Nyx looked up to the sky seeing it pleasantly devoid of clouds. At least something is going his way.

The students found the two, both Ozpin and Glynda, already there waiting for them. With a curd nod which Nyx guessed was supposed to be a greeting they were instructed to stand in a line, each student on a platform. They did a clicking noise which really didn't sit right with Nyx. He would have asked what it was but the Headmaster was already speaking.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He motioned to the vast expanse of forest behind him. It seemed to stretch for miles.

Miss Goodwitch then continued in his stead.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Started the woman, scroll in hand as she spoke to them." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates..." She slightly tilted her head as she kept talking."…today."

Nyx cringed slightly, having forgotten 'bout that completely. _Well, I guess it was bound to happen. Hopefully we'll get along._

The Headmaster gave them all a measuring look. " These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So…" he gave a tiny shrug." Its in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work with." Nyx heard someone whimper on the other side of the line. " The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner the next four years." Finished the man carrying the weight of a jackhammer upon their heads.

The boy heard someone cry "What?" across the line while another , much more relaxed voice said " See I told you!"

Ozpin kept going like he didn't just drop a huge bomb on them. " After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northen end to the forest. You will meet opposition. "added the man. " Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…" his look became steely." Or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but your instructors will not intervene." The message was clear. The second they are let loose they will be on their own. Nyx gulped, something what seemed to be becoming a habit of his. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff." He smiled slightly at them, the gesture probably meant to be encouraging but falling hilariously short of doing so. " We will regard that item, as well as you standing, and grade you appropriately"

The headmaster tilted his head at them. "Are there any questions?"

Nyx saw someone raise his hand to ask a question but the Headmaster didn't either see the person or care enough as he announced. "Good! Now, take your positions."

Nyx didn't waste much time, bending his knees slightly and flexing his fingers. He took a deep breath. The platform he was standing on made a clicking noise and the contraption went off.

 _Its now or never!_

* * *

The boy felt a sudden rush of air and the vertigo that came when you are launched into the air. He kept his eyes focused on the incoming treeline, a single thought crossing his mind as he prepared his weapon.

 _Don't screw up! Don't screw up! Don't screw up!_

And the treeline came rushing forth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Of Grimm and Man

Nyx disliked free falling.

One might think that the vast majority of people tends to do so, but Nyx felt especially spiteful about it. He wasn't as surprised as some people were. His grandfather had told him to expect something weird.

Weird was apparently a theme with Beacon that didn't change over the years.

Yet, being launched into Grimm infested terrioty didn't really click well with the boy. He would have liked to complain about it but now really wasn't the time. The trees were coming closer and closer. He closed his eyes and snapped them open, springing into action.

The scythe on his right gauntlet shot out, bitting into the thick branches of the tree. He would swing along, coming close to hitting the ground on a higher velocity then anyone would really wish to and using the momentum he propeled himself forward. He flew for several more meters before finally landing, his feet skidding across the ground, kicking up some dirt and gravel.

Nyx breathed out a long sigh, falling to his knees and sat there for a minute, his breathing the only sound in the forest. It was him that ended the silence.

"Holy shit, I was so scared!" screamed the boy, leaning on his knees. He felt like he was going to throw up and crap himself at the same time. When he almost hit the ground….The boy shook his head to remove the picture of himself flat like a pancake at the forest floor. " Grandpa said that the initiation is weird but what the actual shit people?" muttered Nyx to no one in particular.

He took a minute to calm himself before standing up. He watched the line of upheaved earth he made on his landing. "I came from there." Whispered the boy to no one in particular, again. He turned the opposite direction. "So this must be the way to the ruins."

The forest looked much different then it did from the safety of the cliff. The foliage kept most of the sun out, wrapping a good portion of the place in shadow. Nyx looked at it apprehensively. Every shadow could be a Grimm. If they caught him off guard he'd be done for. He took a deep breath before taking his first determined step towards the ruins…

"Hey, how ya doin'?"

…and whirled around, dropping onto his butt like the biggest idiot in all of Remnant, looking up at the owner of the voice.

The girl was a bit taller then him, which irked him a bit but he didn't let it show. She had black hair, cut short above her shoulders and slightly curling towards her face. Blue eyes stared back at him in a way that proved that he may have not made the best first impression. She was wearing what seemed to be a mix between light and heavy armor consisting of leather and steel. He saw a sword at her hip, with a sturdy looking shield at her back. But the most promiment feature of her were the pair of Wolf ears on her head.

 _She is a faunus. Neat._

While Nyx wasn't a racist person, having his partner be a faunus is making it a bit easier, which is nice.

"Uhm, you there?" asked the girl, waving a glowed hand infront of his face. Nyx reeled his head back a bit before answering.

"Oh, sorry, hello. I am Nyx." Said the boy offering her his hand. She took it with a smile, her grip surprisingly strong.

"Caelia."

* * *

"So, where you from?" asked Caelia.

The pair was currectly trudging trough the forest, pushing trough low hanging branches and brushes.

"Vale." Answered Nyx "You?"

"Same. Used to live in the city, but my familly and I moved to a village close to it." Said the girl as she cut trough a specificly rough brush with her sword, clearing the way.

Nyx tilted his head at her. "Really? Why?"

Caelia made a slow waving motion as if to accent her answer. "Racism."

Nyx cringed at that. He spend his entire life in the village where almost everyone knew everyone, so he never really encountered any racism or spite towards himself or his familly.

He kind of hoped that he would never have to.

"Sorry to hear that." said Nyx honestly. The girl grinned at him, slapping his back with gusto and causing him to wince. She was strong.

"Its alright, I don't let negative things like this keep me down." Answered Caelia. "You gotta think positive otherwise you'll just become Grimm food."

"I'd rather not."

"To be fair, no one really wants to." Joked Caelia, the both of them sharing a quick laugh before calming down.

They kept walking, cleaving their way trough the foliage with idle chatter filling the otherwise quiet forest.

"So…a sword, huh?" asked Nyx, motioning at the blade in her arms. Caelia nodded, raising her sword infront of her to allow for a better view. It looked simple and but despite the stains of battle that covered the blade, there was an air of quality about it.

A sign that spoke volumes about the quality of the sword and the maintenance that went into it.

"Made it myself. Its my pride and joy, really." Explained Caelia, looking at the blade with an affection that Nyx saw on his fathers face a lot of the time. He wondered if that's how the man feels when he looks at one of his creations. His eyes shifted to his own weapon.

 _I wonder if he thinks like that of my weapon…_

His thought process was interrupted by a loud growling sound. He gave his partner a grin. "Hungry?"

"What? That wasn't you?" asked Caelia, her raising an eyebrow at him.

"Heck no, I ate back in the cafeteria."

"If it wasn't you and it wasn't me either then…" she turned around, Nyx doing as well. Before them a Beowolf stood. And it brought friends. "…Awww, biscuits."

Biscuits indeed.

* * *

Caelia was the first to act, Nyx will gladly give her that, dashing forward and shield bashing the Grimm with a force that send the Grimm reeling. She'd soon follow it up with a slash of her sword, gutting the beast with one mighty swing. The Beowolfs brethren did not take that standing, lunging at the girl.

That was the moment Nyx sprung into action.

He launched his scythe at the nearest Grimm, embedding it in its skull. He'd run up to it before delivering a finishing blow with his other scythe by eviscerating its throat.. Using its dissolving body as leverage he jumped at the next, slashing a deep wound at its back. He'd lunge into the next one, leaving the wounded Grimm to fall into Caelias waiting blade.

He'd nail the Grimm straight onto its chest, causing it to fall on its back. But the beast would not take its defeat lying down, trying to chomp down at the boy. It would have succeeded if its head wasn't crushed by a blow from Caelia's shield.

He gave her a appreciative nod before turning back to the remaining Grimm, climbing down from the disintegrating carcass.

They were surrounded, five Grimm infront of them and two behind.

"Huh, surrounded." said Nyx slightly turning to acknowledging the Grimm behind him.

"Sucky odds." Agreed Caelia, also turning a bit so they were back to back to each other.

Nyx nodded, a smirk spreading on his face. "For them, that is."

The girl laughed. "I like you already, partner."

Nyx smiled. "Thanks! So, might giving me a boost?"

"Sure thing." Was the answer and they sprang into action.

Caelia whirled as Nyx jumped, allowing him to land on her shield. In a display of incredible physical strength she launched him at the two Beowolfs before turning to the nearest one and slashing at it.

Nyx landed into a roll, evading the monsters strike and getting under it. He would spin, the two scythes cutting trough the Beowolf's legs rather easily before rolling out seconds before it could collapse on him. Meanwhile at Caelia's end she collided with a Beowolf that charged at her, going low to use the beasts own momentum to send it sprawling onto its back before finishing it by stabbing its head.

Another one was already coming from behind her but she was ready, bashing the Grimm with her shield. She whirled around, delivering a brutal kick with her boots to its neck. It fell limply to the ground.

Nyx ducked under the blow of the remaining Beowolf, its claws coming close at slashing his face. He backpaddeled, whirling the chain of his right scythe originally wanting to cut its head off, but unfortunately he had to go for its claw as it lunged at him. The well maintained weapon cut trough the flesh with ease, the appendage flying into the air. To give the thing credit tough, it landed on its other claw and tried to take a bite out of the boy.

Unfortunately for it he was faster.

He threw his left scythe at the bysected claw, bringing it down and maiming the monster with its own appendage. With the two Grimm dead Nyx went to join Caelia who currectly ran trough another of the Beowolfs with a well placed sword strike.

She twisted In time to block the jaw of a Beowolf clasping down on her shoulders, her shield standing firm against the beasts assault. Unfortunately for her the other Beowolf did not posses the tact to wait and it attacked her exposed back.

"Behind you!" Caelia turned her head at Nyxs warning, seeing the attack but she couldn't move due to the other Beowolf pressing down upon her. Luckily Nyx was there to watch her back. The boy in question lunged forward, a black whispy hand coming out from his upper back delivering a crushing punch to the Grimm, sending it sideways.

Caelia took this as her chance, twisting sideways to let the Grimm fall forward and stab down onto its neck, killing it.

Nyx grabbed the chain of his right scythe, spinning it to gain some force, before beheading the last Beowolf in one fell swoop.

Sillence fell over the clearing, safe for the sound of Caelias and Nyxs breathing. This was broken when the both of them started cheering loudly.

"Did you see that?" Asked Nyx, his voice loud and cheerful. "I was like 'Wush!' and you were all 'Bam!' and they were all 'Bleeeeergh!' and we were all 'Get wrecked!'" explained the boy, his enthusiasm palpable. If his partner was in anyway put off by his behavior then she did a good job in not showing it.

"Yeah, we were awesome. Give me five!" Said the girl, both hand raised. Nyx did as she asked clapping both of her hands.

After a while they both calmed down.

"So, most awesome of partners, were to now?" asked Caelia, her smile bright.

"Lets advance…" began Nyx before something interrupted him. Behind them a tree fell over as a large figure came into view. The black fur of its kind was covered in Bone-esque armor, multiple sharp spikes covering its forearms and shoulders. Its face was more angular then that of others of its kind, the teeth longer and certainly sharper looking. Its ears which moved around from one side to the other but then stood still as its one eye stared down at them with the fury all Grimm do.

It was an Alpha. The Hunter among Wolfs.

"….towards the opposite direction of that thing?" finished Nyx, his throat suddenly feeling very dry.

Caelia nodded, hey eyes not leaving the thing. "Yeah, that'd be great."

And they ran.

And, the monster relished the chase.

* * *

Nyx had a epiphany.

His grandfather made him run laps around the village for situations like this.

He swore, the next time he sees the man he would kiss his wrinkly old feet..

Cause as the boy ran, his partner close to him as her armor did not slow her down at all that much, he couldn't help but be glad for his grandfathers conditioning.

The Alpha was close on their heels, the only reason why it hasn't caught up with them was cause of the trees. Not that they represented much of a hindrance to it, its massive frame pushing it them to the side with each mighty stride. Its claws dug into the earth, upheaving earth and rock.

Nyx really did not want to be caught by that thing.

"Whats the plan?" asked Caelia.

"Keep fuckin' running!" answered Nyx jumping trough a brush and onto a small path way…

…and between two people. A boy and girl.

Nyx would have stopped and said "Hi." had it not meant certain death so he picked the second option that entailed using his families specialty.

Screaming like a lunatic.

"FUCKING RUN!" screamed Nyx, so loud his throat started to hurt.

The two didn't follow immediately, but the appearance of Caelia and the sound of something very big coming their way was enough to motivate them to move their asses.

They soon caught up to both him and Caelia, which kind of impressed him as the guy wore some armor.

"What did you guys do?" asked the girl.

Caelia answered. "Nothing! It came out of nowhere. It must have been the leader of the pack me and Nyx killed."

"Hmmm, good job." Jabbed the girl.

"LEAVE THE SASS FOR LATER!" Screamed Nyx, finally breaking trough the last treeline.

And immediately regretting the decision.

A clif which quite honestly looked much more imposing then the one they started on. For one you could not see the bottom of it which was kind of a bad sign.

The boy turned to the forest. "We'll have no choice but to fight."

Nyx gave the guy a look. "Have we seen the same Grimm? Its huge!"

"There is no point in running anyway. We're hunters, right?" Interjected the girl, standing by her partner. Nyx really wanted to disagree but when Caelia joined them he knew he didn't have much say in the matter. He cursed under his breath. "Dammit!"

So the four stood, backs against the cliff, weapons drawn and ready.

The Alpha arrived with the fury of a thunderstorm, lunging forward towards its pray.

And right past them, and down the cliff…

Sillence.

The sheer unexpectedness of the event that took place was unfathomable to the four.

Caelia was the first to break the silence. "D-did that just happen?"

No one answered, too baffled to respond.

Nyx himself didn't know how to stomach this. It was…anticlimactic. Like, here they were ready for their last stand. And then? The thing jumps of a cliff. The heck? He rubbed his forehead, having trouble processing this whole clusterfuck.

"Well, at least that's ove-" the guy,whos name he will curse for all of time, was interrupted, not by Nyx who really wanted to tell him that he was jinxing it, but by a loud cracking noise that came…from the cliff.

And the four of them, the individuals who would later be known as team CEWN all uttered the same word as the cliff collapsed, the Alphas weight having caused it to give away.

"Dammit!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Cerulean sky

Nyx had it with falling.

Like, holy shit, there was a limit as to how much free falling a person can do before it becomes kinda tedious. For some it's a high number, for others rather low.

For instace, Nyx was sick of it after first that and wouldn't have had any issue with never repeating the experience, instead to look back on it as something he did once and never again.

The universe disagreed.

Strongly.

 _If Grandpa saw this he'd have a field day laughing at me.._

Those were the thoughts as the boy, and his new companions, were currently finding themselves in a free fall down the cliff side, courtesy of a very dickish Grimm. Like seriously, destroying the cliff like a complete dingus.

Grimms were dicks!

Anyway, back to the matter of hand. Their certain fall to doom.

Saying that he wasn't scared would have been a blatant lie of epic proportions. He was this close to pissing himself. What kind of maniac would not get scared when falling from this distance?

Still, his training kicked it. The survival instinct which his Grandpa very carefully beated into him shifted into high gear as he grabbed the chain of his right scythe, whirling it before chugging it at the cliff.

The blade bit into the stone, halting his fall. He used the momentum to swing forth in an arc, catching the others in one fell swoop. This resulted in a mass of tangled libs, with Caelia having grabbed onto his hips, the girl having lucked out, holding onto his shoulders in a semi-comfortable way.

The random guy barely managed to grab his legs and Nyx swore he could practicly hear his legs being pulled out of their socket. There was a moment of silence before the girl spoke up, her voice breathless, with only a smidge of thankfulness shinning trough.

"Huh, eh, nice work." Said the girl, shifting a bit as she lifted the hood of her face, her aurburn hair spilling out. A tanned face stared back at Nyx with emerald eyes similar to him. But yet, they seemed more mature, like she has been around.

"Thanks." Answered the boy, looking around before the other guy cut him off.

"We need to get out of here." Commaned the man, his voice hard and rich in a way that reminded Nyx of his father.

Caelia spoke up, her arms firmly on Nyx's hips, as she looked around. "Good luck with that, I don't see anything but mist." She spoke the truth. There was no telling how deep the cliff was due to the wall of mist blocking the view of the ground.

Nyx gulped, he really didn't want to know how de- "Lets go down." _Oh fuck me!_

Apparently Caelia agreed with Nyx on this one. "Man, you nuts? We have no idea how deep it is!"

The guy didn't seem all the scared. " So you would instead remain here? And fail the initiation?"

That shut her up.

Nyx wanted to argue, and he could see that the other two, Caelia and the girl, weren't completely happy with the argument. Unfortunately for them it seemed like the guy didn't want to argue about it anymore, letting to and diving into the mist before any of them could protest.

The next seconds were filled with silence as they waited for a sign. Nyx himself was particulary stunned. The job of a huntsman is dangerous, that was made abudently clear to him by pretty much everyone. But to die like this?

He couldn't accept that.

And luckily for him now, he wouldn't have to now as a voice broke out of the mist.

"There is a cave here!"

* * *

After several minutes of painstaking dropping-people-down-a-cliff, of which four were spend on Nyx getting the scythe unstuck from the cliff, they finally were inside the cave.

The guy, now known as Azul, was leading the way. In his hands he held his scroll to faintly light the way as best as can while the others three followed, bidding their time with small talk.

"And he screamed like a little girl?" asked the girl, now known as Esmeralda, her laugher barely restrained.

Caelia smiled back. "Yeah, you should have seen it, I almost thought he'd jump up the tree."

Nyx looked down in enbaressment. "Oh come! You surprised me, is all." Defended the boy, putting his hands in his pocket. Perfect, just perfect. Five minutes into meeting new people and he proptly made a fool of himself.

He could practicly hear his Grandpa laughing.

"Heh, come on, its all good fun." Joked Caelia, ruffling his hair. Nyx squired under the touch but didn't say anything to stop her. Esmeralda let out a hearty laugh at that.

"Getting along well, I see." Said the woman, her laughter filling the dark cave. Even Azul, in his seemingly stoic demeanor, grinned.

Nyx pouted. "Jerks."

They all laughed and Nyx himself couldn't help but crack a smile.

Maybe it won't be that bad after all.

* * *

It was that bad after all!

They have been walking the cave for ours to the point that Nyx had to light the way cause the battery of Azuls scroll gave up on them.

"This sucks." Commented the boy, his tail swishing from side to side. He didn't blame Azul, as the alternative was being stuck hanging of a cliff, rather he is angry at the situation in general. Lost in a cave, without a way out, without a relic.

The mere thought of failing send shivers down his spine.

"That it does." Agreed Azul, walking a couple steps behind Nyx with the other two.

"We're gonna find a way out of her. Don't worry…" exclaimed Caelia with her usual enthusiasm "..much."

Wow, way to be a downer.

Esmeralda herself looked a bit worried. "Look, let's just keep walking, we are bound to hit something." Said the girl, prompting the rest to nod at her in agreement.

"At least my scrolls battery won't run dry like _someones_ did." Quipped Nyx, one hand in his pocket while he held the scroll with the other. Okay, he was a bit mad about the scroll. Who dosen't charge his scroll over night?

Azul raised an eyebrow at Nyx, his head tilted. "Huh, oh really?" asked the taller boy, his boring into the back of his smaller boys head.

"Just sayin' ya could have charged your scroll."

The girls let out a dreadfilled sigh.

The two ignored them.

"Look, if you have an issue how 'bout you go and tell it to my face?"

"Unfortunately you face is part of the issue.~" answered Nyx, his voice cheeky.

Caelia snirked, which was proptly silenced by Esmeralda with a elbow to the rib. The slightly smaller girl shushed her new friend while she whispered "Let's not get involved."

"Very funny, coming from the two centimeter shimp." Azul shot back, his muscular arms crossed.

Nyx stopped and turned, his face having turned to a sneer. "You wanna go, you giraffe?"

Azul did not take kindly to that. "Listen you little-" started the guy, shoving Nyx away from him…

And right into the hole that they would have seen had Nyx actually kept walking.

"Nyx, watch out!"

"Wait, behind you!"

"Nyx, wait!"

The boy would have thanked them for their concern filled shouts of warning. Unfortunately for them, and him, he had far more important things to express.

"Not agaiiiiiin!"

* * *

Fool me once, shame on you.

Fool me twice, shame on me.

If that held true then if you get fooled again it's probably 'Fool me thrice, go home to your mommy you freaking nitwit!'

To be fair, that might be Nyx being too hard on himself.

The boy sighed. He was laying on the ground, feet propped against the cave wall and his sigh set up. He could see the faint line of the ledge he fell off.

"I am an idiot." And to be fair, he probably was. He really didn't expect his initation to go so far south. Like, really really south.

"Nyx, buddy, you okay?" Nyx narrowed his eyes. In the pitch dark, only him and Caelia would be able to see something. It made sense that she would check for him. He still appreciated the gesture tough.

"Yeah, I'm good. Wasn't that much of a fall." Answered the boy, standing up.

"That's a relief." Came his partners reply. Then he could hear some murmuring between his teammates before the wolf faunus came back into view. "Azul asks if you can see anything down there."

Nyx tilted his head. "I'll check." Turning around he could see that the hole he fell in wasn't that large two to three meters, tops. The cave walls were cold and smooth, not allowing for much leverage to climb back up which might be a problem.

 _Nyx Cage – The boy who died by falling into a hole._

That would suck so much ass, it's unreal.

Fortunately for him, that wouldn't be happening. There was a small opening in the walls, enough for a person to fit trough if they turned sideways. "Found a hole." Reported Nyx, looking trough the whole. "There's light at the end of it!"

Azul poked his head over the edge. "Think we can all fit through there?"

Nyx nodded back to him before realizing he probably can't see him. "Yeah. Just turn sideways."

His teams exploded into cheers, or rather Esmeralda and Caelia did. Azul seemed too subdued for that. "Okay, we're coming down."

After a few minutes, and Caelia landing on Nyx toes which hurt like hell, they were slowly making their trough hole, getting closer and closer trough the light, before finally reaching the end.

A gigantic cave area greeted them, with light shinning trough a hole in the cave ceiling which illuminated most of it. In the center was a small patch of grass, the ground around wet and littered with puddles.

To most of them the sight would be a welcome change of pace from the dark and moody cave. A sign of hope, even. But it filled them with dread instead.

For, in the middle of the area, laying on the small patch of grass, was the Alpha.

And worst of all, it was looking right at them.

* * *

"Scatter!"

On Azul's command the four jumped to the side, Nyx and Caelia to the right while Azul and Esmeralda went for the left.

It was then that Nyx noticed that the Alpha did in fact not excape the long fall unscathed.

It's left arm was broken, or at least dislocated, as it limply hanged by the monsters side. All sense of security that might have brought was instantly swiped away. Despite its broken state the beasts wild flailing made it into a dangerous weapon. The rock wall it just wrecked, a couple feet from where he just stood, was decimated under it's weight.

Nyx gulped.

 _Yeah, let's not get hit by that._

"Hide and regroup!" ordered Azul, running along the edge of the area, his partner at his side.

Nyx and Caelia nodded before sprinting the other way.

Unfortunately, the Alpha didn't have any of that. Despite it's hurt appendage the Grimm had no trouble catching up with the two, it's size giving it an advantage. It opened it's large jaws before lunging at them both.

The both jumped to the side, going for the middle of the area. The ground was muddy and soft, giving away under each step.

Still, their eyes were focused on the monster that was huntin' them.

"Any plan?" asked Caelia, drawing her shield for the inevitable battle. The blade shone under the light that came from the hole in the ceiling.

"Ehm…watch out for it's everything?" tried the boy, scythe in each hand.

"Nyx, leave the wisecracks to me."

The both shared a laugh as the Grimm charged.

The hulking beast stormed forth and twisted to the right. Its limp left arm came up with the force of a freight train. Caelia raised up her shield, taking the brunt of the attack head on. Her feet skidded on the ground, leaving marks on it as she fought not to get overwhelmed.

Nyx used this as his chance, jumping on the beasts arms and running up it towards the Alphas head. Whiling his weapons around Nyx jumped, dodging the alphas incoming right hand.

He struck, but it proved futile as one of the scythes got deflected by its hard bony mask, and while the other hit its mark it seemed to have little effect except enraging the beast even further. It roared, whirling its head to the side, sending Nyx flying .

The boy screamed, a few pitches higher then he really wanted to, as he landed in the mud.

He shook his head, standing up to regain his barings.

"Nyx, behind you!"

The boy turned around, seeing the Alpha has already lunged at him. Time slowed down to a crawl, and everything faded to gray.

 _So, this is how I die._

Nyx wanted to try and jump back, or lunge to the side, or anything really, but he couldn't.

He closed his eyes for the inevitable hit.

But it never came.

Instead he heard the Alphas scream of pain as Azul and Esmeralda smashed into it from the side, diverting its path and making it land on its hurt arm. The massive beast slidded across the muddy ground and into the cave wall.

Nyx looked at the Alpha before slowly turning towards the two.

"T-Thanks."

Esmeralda smiled at her friend. She bend down, offering Nyx a hand, a smile gracing her face. "What are friends for?"

Nyx looked at her for a second, then at Azul before smilling. "Yeah, guess you're right." He took her hand, standing up. Caelia walked over, a bit shaken up but no worse to wear.

It was a nice moment.

And of course, it was ruined.

The Alpha wasn't finished. It stood up, fury burning in its red eyes.

Azul rolled his shoulders before raising his shield with his spear at the ready.

Esmeralda held forth her own scythe, much longer and bigger then Nyx's.

Caelia stood in front, her shield was raised as well, as she took the role of vanguard.

Nyx took a deep breath, bending his legs. His scythes were in his hands, the chain rattling at the movement.

"Let's do this, together."

The Alpha accepted the challenge, and charged.

* * *

Nyx had to admit, Azul sure knew how to lead.

"Caelia, with me." Ordered the man, shield at the ready. Caelia joined him shortly, a apprehensive look on her face. She felt the Grimms strength, and she wasn't completely sure if the two of them will be enough to stop it.

The Alpha struck at the two, using his healthy arm to smash its fore arm down at them.

Caelia wanted to flinch, but a yell and a stomp from Azul stopped her. The man was surrounded by a red aura just as the forearm made contact.

It was an incredibly heavy blow.

But they perservered, the two shieldbearers weathering the blow.

Nyx and Esmeralda jumped to action, quite litellary in fact.

The duo leaped onto the currectly preoccupied arm, hacking away with it. Nyx whirled his weapon around like a metallic whirlwind, contrasting with Esmeraldas more measured and elegant slashes.

The monster screamed as the pair cut a spiral up its arm. It whirled around, using its broken arm as a club. Smacking the two out of mid-air. They hit the ground, its muddy surface damping the fall.

It would have followed up, wanting to attack its stunned opponents but Caelia charged forward, using the mud to slide under the beast and cut its hind legs. It buckled to its knees, and Azul used this chance to charge forward with the intent to stab its eye out.

Unfortunately it won't be that easy.

The Alpha spun, the bone mask blocking the spear. Its shoulder hit Azul, throwing him off. It raised its hand to slam down into Caelia but she had enough sense to move away quickly.

Nyx rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, we'll need a plan."

The other agreed, tough Azul seemed to dislike the idea of a plan. But Nyx really didn't feel like pressing the issue. Fortunately, Esmeralda seemed more up to it.

"I got an idea."

* * *

The Grimm were monsters.

That is one of the absolutes of this world.

They hated man, and every aspect of him. They loathe our victories, but feed on our losses. They despise bravery, but crave for our fear. No one knows why they hunt us. It wasn't out of a need for sustenance. They didn't require food after all.

It was spite.

Everything they do is out of spite. It fuels them, like a machine. Every Boarbatusk and every Nevermore. They hunt us cause of spite. They ruin our villages and homes out of spite. They learn and grow stronger just out of spite towards us.

Every Grimm is guilty of that.

As is the Alpha.

The monster stared in the into the dark that its elusive pray has escaped to, the outer edges of the cave serving as a perfect hiding place. The Alpha stood its ground in the middle of the area, the sunlight that shone through the hole in the ceiling making all of its wounds more apparent. Its left arm hung limply from its shoulders, the claws broken and bent, its right arm was covered in slash wounds which tinted its charcoal fur red. Its right hind leg shook, not able to carry the weight of the beast.

It was that moment of weakness that its opponents used.

In a flash of red a spear came flying from behind, hitting its mark that was the monster knee. The Alpha roared in pain, falling forward and leaning its hurt arm. From the front emerged the girl that had first wounded it knee, heading straight for its arm. The monster tried to defend itself by twisting its body and using its other arm as a club.

Unfortunately, for the Alpha that is, its pray had other plans.

The spear literally exploded in a small explosion of fire, a small colum of it coming out at one end of the spear while its blade extended. It cut through the rest of its food like buter.

The Alpha howled in pain, something that happened a lot these days, so it couldn't react as the girl stabbed down on its arm.

With its balance shattered it could do nothing else but scrable around.

From the behind it came an order "Now!" and the darkness ignited.

Another girl stood there, her curved scythe firmly in one hand. In her other she held onto the weapon of the smaller boy. He stood several feet away from, his eyes narrowed as if gouging the distance. Behind the boy stood a black whispy specter. Its amphibic head was tilted slightly to the right, its humanoid hand holding on the chain linkin the two fighters.

Then it tugged the chain.

Hard.

The girl could only hold on as the specter spun her around, going from using one hand to two to increase the speed. She was spun around for two more times until she let go, rocketing towards the Alpha.

Midflight she ignited along with her weapon, white flames turning her form to a death bringing ghost. She spun around, gefore finally colliding with the Alpha, bringing down her weapon.

The world moved as the monster last defiant roar was cut short. It looked up, not out of choice but cause its upper body was bisected from its lower half in one perfect clean cut, causing its torso, which now missed both of its arms and stomach, to fall onto its back.

As cheers of victory arose from around it all the Alpha could see was the hole in the ceiling.

And the cerulean sky that was behind it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rest

The walk after the fight could be described with one word.

Anticlimactic.

The four had found a way out of the cave, a small passage hidden in the back of the area. It lead them straight to the surface. Azul, being apparently very good with directions, quickly lead them towards the right direction.

They found the ruins half an hour later.

After trying and failing to pass a bridge which some colossal jerk seems to have broken they had spent several minutes wondering what to do.

A bullhead arrived five minutes later. Apparently, the bridge was NOT supposed to be in pieces.

Nyx last remembered leaning back in his seat before falling asleep.

After reaching their destination and getting very rudely woken up by Azul via punch to the shoulder, Nyx and company found themselves lead to the assembly hall. The lights were dimmed, the dim blue glow of the stage lights filling the hall.

On the stage stood Headmaster Ozpin, his expression as always very neutral. He was currectly talking to a team of four girls, one of which, if Nyx remembered correctly, exploded just yesterday on the schoolground.

Yeah, he'll be avoiding that lot.

The four girls, now dubbed team RWBY, left the stage which meant it was their turn. Or at least that what Nyx thought Miss Goodwitches's nodding towards the stage meant.

That or she was having a stroke.

The four made their way up the stage, Azul leading the way. Behind him were Esmeralda and Caelia, with Nyx taking the last spot. The headmaster gave them all a critical look before nodding. He turned to the large monitor atop the stage, one hand raised for dramatic effect. Or so Nyx supposed.

"Azul Chamenos, Esmerelda Gascionge, Caelia Wulf, Nyx Cage. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Cerulean." Announced the man, before changing his gaze from the monitor towards them. "Lead by… Azul Chamenos."

The crowd cheered, the three other members of team CEWN included. It was a good choice.

Azul gave the headmaster a respectful nod before giving his teammates a small smile before walking with them off the stage.

After a rather bland dinner – Rice and Sausage. Seriously, what the shit? – they have been sent to their new room. It was rather roomy with four beds spread out throughout the room. The beds were big enough, their begs having been put next to them.

Nyx looked around, taking it in. "Nice place." This was the first time he would ever share a room with someone so he's happy that it is such an nice room.

Caelia nodded, yawning as she walked to her bed. She sat down, a content sigh. "Phew, such a long day."

The others voiced their agreement, the day having taken a toil on them.

"So…who gets to shower first?" asked Esmeralda. Nyx eyes flew open, an action which was mirrored by Caelia and Azul to a lesser degree.

Nyx lunged forward, racing straight towards the bathroom. "Out of my way!"

"Forget it you punk!" screamed Caelia as she tripped him up. Nyx retailiated by wrapping his head around the hip as he fell to drag her down.

Azul, being the smooth son of a gun that he is, just walked past them. Like, y'know, a normal person.

Esmeralda wanted none of that. In a move which send the room into utter silence she ran up into a slide and Azul, who did not expect this betrayel, could do nothing as he got send onto his back.

Caelia looked at the scene in shock, Nyx, who still clung to her hips, was currectly hiding behind her to escape the retribution that is bound to come. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit." Whispered the boy, the terror apparent in his voice.

Esmeralda stood up, a towel around her neck and a change of clothes which Nyx assumed were her night clothes in hand. "Hmm, too easy." Boasted the girl before entering the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Sillence returned to the room as Nyx and Caelia took their sight from the door and to their downed leader. "Eh, Azul?" asked Caelia. Nyx let go of her hips but still stood behind her, peeking slightly.

"You 'kay, dude?" asked the boy.

Azul stood up, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at the door. "Crafty little minx." He stood up, dusting himself off before walking back to his bed.

Huh, he took it well.

"So, where you guys from?" asked the readhead, his voice oddly relaxed. They really expected him to react in a more aggressive manner. Caelia was the first to answer.

"I am actually from here. I mean, I was born in Vale." Explained the girl. " But with all the crap that happened with the White Fang we decided to move out to a small village outside of the city."

Nyx gave his partner a sympathetic look. "Must have sucked. Moving is never easy."

Caelia smiled at him. " It wasn't that bad to be honest. The village we moved to is full of super nice people. Much more peaceful then Vale." She turned back to Azul, who has taken up his weapon. Nyx wondered why he didn't seem to want part with it and put it in the locker like most of the others did. "What about you, Az?"

The boy gave her a look. "Az?"

"Yeah, Az."

He tilted his head, deadpanning but answering all the same. "I am from Mistral. Used to be a tournament fighter."

"Were you famous?"

"Not really, I like to think that I wasn't half bad tough."

"No one really likes to admit that they sucked."

"Nyx."

"Yes, Az?"

"Shut up."

"Okay, Az."

"Anyway. I didn't really do it for the fame or glory." He flashed them a toothie smile. "I just like to fight."

"So, why not keep fighting there?" inquired Caelia on her spot from her bed. "I mean, if you like fighting what better place then the arenas of Mistral."

Azul seemed to consider the question, his face giving the impression that he asked himself that too many times. "I…I wanted to stand for something bigger." At their lost expression he elaborated." I want to have my life be meaningful, so I decided to become a huntsman, in order to protect people. That I will also get the chance to fight strong people had nothing to do with that."

The viscious grin that was plastered on his face did little to strengthen that statement.

Nyx and Caelia both shared an ackward laugh."Sure, if you say so."

The redhead regarded her for a moment. "What about you?"

To her credit she didn't look very surprised by the question. She put a finger on her chin, humming as she thought of an answer. "I guess I just want to protect people." Said the girl, before her was scrunched up. "Actually, no. I just want to protect my family."

Clueless stares and a sigh followed.

"I mean, I am not doing out of some desire to be a hero. I just wanna watch out for the people important to me."

"You don't think much of people outside your family, don't you?" asked Azul, his gaze even.

Her look became wry. "No, no I don't."

"Any reason why?" asked Nyx, rubbing his arm.

"Well… people are.. unreliable. Like, you expect them to act one way but they do the other thing."

Azul frowned, only a bit, like he saw some flaw with that logic. "But that's not always a bad thing."

"But neither is it always a good thing. And unfortunately, the bad times leave more of an impression." She crossed her arms, her face frowning at a memory she would rather not think about.

Azul, for what it was worth, took her defensiveness well enough, only nodding slightly before turning his gaze onto Nyx.

The boy himself still felt unease at the bigger mans stare.

He didn't know exactly what it was but something about it made him feel uneasy. He felt smaller, like he was being talk down to and not at. Like not at a equal footing.

He disliked it, the feeling of being looked down at. It was weird. It was the first time he actually encountered something like this.

He wondered if his grandfather had ever been looked down at.

"And you?" asked his leader, his face showing a mixture of curiosity and.. exhaustion? It must be. They were all pretty tired. You don't get launched into the air, fight your way through Grimm infested forest, fall of a very steep cliff and the proceed to both kill an Alpha and then walk all the way to the targeted position without feeling tired.

All in all, it was a very long day.

"I…uh, I dunno."

Not his best answer. And the other two agreed.

"You… don't know?" asked the girl slowly, her head tilting. Her dumbfounded stare made him selfconcious . Was it really so weird?

"Uh…yeah?"

Damm, he was on a roll today with those answer. He should write a book!

"Dude, you need a reason to fight. You do know that, right?" asked wolf faunus.

Nyx looked on, slightly pouting. Why did he decide to become a huntsman so many years ago? Train himself to his outmost limit. Why was all the encouraging words for? Every bump, every scratch.

It seemed hollow.

The boy scratched his head, feeling unsure of himself. This was the first time someone asked him this question. Or was it? Now that he thought about it, he remembered seven years ago…

"I want to help people." Exclaimed the boy. "I…I dislike seeing people sad."

"Well that's blunt." Joked Azul, flashing him a understanding smile.

Caelia cackled in agreement. "Like a club."

Nyx gave them a dry look. "Oh excuse me, apparently disliking to see people suffer isn't personal enough."

Caelia rolled her eyes, giving Nyx a noogie. The poor boy could only whimper in protest. Curse her strength! And her insanely hard knuckles! "Chill lizard boy! We're just joking. You are under friends here."

"Yeah, yeah." Said Nyx, not really angry at her. It would have been hard to be. She had this disarming personality which just made you befriend her. He was lucky to have her as his partner.

Not that he would ever say that out loud.

"So you guys got any hobb-" Nyx question was interrupted by the click of the bathroom door opening. Steam entered the room as Esmeralda emerged from her shower. She wore a light blue pyjama, looking oddly… conservative for a person their age.

Nyx swallowed loudly. He didn't expect that under all those robes the girl wore she hid such a… developed body. He lowed his gaze towards the ground, feeling much smaller, even for his standards.

Esmeralda for her part seemed relaxed, the shower having washed away the fatigue, and sweat, of the initiation. The girl hummed a tune as she dried her hair, a single drop of water rolling down the side of her face, over her neck and getting lost in her shirt.

Nyx followed the drop more closely then he should have.

"You done?" asked Azul, giving his partner a flat look. Obviously he did not forget the stunt from before. Nyx wondered if his leader planned to get back at the girl. He didn't really strike him as the vengeful type.

"Yes ~." Sang the Esmeralda, either unaware of the red heads ire or just ignoring it.

Azul grumbled silently at the lack of effect he seemed to have on his partner, an action which made Nyx and Caelia raise a brow at each other, and stood up, picking up normal looking pair of sweat pants and a towel.

Caelia tried to interjected but a quick glare made her shut her mouth, letting their leader into the bathroom without a fuss. Azul allowed himself a slight smile before entering the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Ackward silence ensued.

"So…" started Nyx, keeping his gaze looked to the ground and away from Esmeraldas almost criminal figure. "Esmeralda, why did you decide to become a huntress?" asked the boy, feeling confident that the question would push the conversation along.

Esmeralda shrugged "Decided to do something more with my life, something more then withering away slowly in a brothel in some back alleyway in Vale, so i made the choice, and decided the bast way to make a difference was to become a Hunter, i had the training, the aura, the semblance, so i figured it would work perfectly for me"

Caelia and Nyx nodded in understanding. This took two second as they snapped their gaze back at the girl. "Wait, s-so you're a.." started Nyx, his mouth hanging open in complete surprise.

"A hooker, yes."

… _God-fucking dammit Nyx!_

The situation was ackward.

Unbelieably ackward.

Here they were, Nyx, Caelia and Esmeralda, who had put her towel around her neck, her long hair drapped down her back. Her slightly tan skin shone in way that had Nyx taking in every aspect of her face. He didn't know why. Maybe her pretty green eyes, or her smile which gave out this comforting warmth.

He, Nyx decided, liked warmth.

"So, what do you guys wanna know?" asked Esmeralda, her posture open, with a slight small on her face.

Caelia smiled at her, though it seemed forced, ackward. "How about you tell us how you actually became a…" she tried to find the right words. She obviously didn't want to offend her.

"A hooker?" offered Esmeralda, her tone not having changed. One could notice a slight shift in posture. Her shoulders lowered slightly and she began rubbing her hands together idly.

Nyx and Caelia were again blindsided by her openness on the subject. When they met, back in the Emerald Forest, he hadn't thought she'd be so… willing to share stuff with them. She seemed like someone who kept to herself.

"I was born in a family of vagabonds." Started the girl, looking at the ground. Her tone was wistful as she recounted her life. "We traveled a lot, going from place to another. We're entertainers in a way."

Nyx tilted his head. "So what? You danced and stuff?"

Esmeralda nodded."Dance, sing, pickpocket, fight" She shrugged. "How to survive basickly.

"Sounds rough."Commented Nyx, not really being able to imagine what such a life for himself. Living of the road, seeing new things and meeting new people.

Now that he thought about it, that sounded pretty neat.

"So… what happened?" asked Caelia from her position on her bed.

Esmeraldas expression turned somber. "The Grimm happened."

The two didn't have to ask what happened.

"I- I'm sorry." Apolegised Caelia, standing up from her bed. "I didn't know. I swear." She looked at the other girl pleadingly.

Esmeralda, for what it was worth, didn't seem fazed. She gave the girl a smile."It's alright. You couldn't have known about it." She sighed once, a flash of sadness dashing over her face but soon disappearing."Me and a handful of survivors of the attack made it to Vale, but – "She shrugged."- we were poor. We tried to stay together but soon everyone went their own separate ways. Some went to the local gangs. Some joined the White Fang. I –" She clenched her fist. "- I went to the Popped Cherry."

"What's that?" asked Nyx, unfarmiliar with the name.

Esmeraldas face twisted into a slight snarl which looked wrong on her. Nyx and Caelia also felt a slight rise in temperature which, considering what Esmeraldas semblance is, did not bode well for the future of their room.

"It's a whore house!" seethed the girl, the heat rising. The towel she held in her hand started to sizzle,a bit of steam rising from it. The sound was enough to make her realize what she was doing. She let go of the towel, letting it drop onto the floor. She breathed out once, her anger leaving her instantly. "I'm sorry. I don't like it talking about this very much…"

"Don't be."

She regarded Nyx for a second. His face seemed genuine as he said that, an expression of sadness to hearing about her life.

Caelia agreed with her partner, smiling at the smaller boy. "You don't have to tell us. You're here now and that's what matters."

Esmeralda smiled at the two. "Thanks." Admitted the girl, rubbing the back of her head in mild embaressment. "Got a little carried away didn't I?"

The two looked at each other. "No, no. Not at all." They looked at the half burnt towel. "Okay maybe a tinsy bit."

Esmeralda picked the towel up. She looked at it drily. "Well, I need a new towel now."

"You can use one of mine." Offered Caelia.

"Nah, I'll just myself a new one." Esmeralda folded the burned remains of the towel and put it on her bed. "I mean, it won't cost that much –" The bathroom door opened, Azul stepping out. He was shirtless with loose black pants which looked comfortable. He had a rather impressive physique.

Esmeralda let out a low whistle.

Caelia looked very impressed.

Nyx, on the other hand, looked very selfconcious.

 _Of course the only other guy on the team is jacked as fuuuuuck._

One could argue that physical condition isn't much here at Beacon, everyone is fit. It comes with the job.

It did remarkably little.

Azul was currectly drying his hair with his own towel, not really noticing the stares. As he finished he gave them a look. "What?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing."

 _Die you superior human being!_ "…Nothing." Commented the boy drily, standing up. He picked up his own towel, ready to go and shower. "Well, if you excuse me I will no- GAHH!" The boy groaned as a boot hit him straight in the face, failing onto the ground in a heap.

Caelia smiled at Nyx. "What? You'll let me take a shower before you?" asked the girl, not really asking but rather very angrily suggesting. Nyx, being the understanding partner that he did, and kind of stuned, let her have her way. "Ugh…" commented the boy, which was actually not a commented.

Not that it mattered.

Caelia smilled, picking up her stuff and disappearing into the bathroom/

Again silence had returned to the room for a few second.

Esmeralda walked over to Nyx, who was still lying on the ground, tilting her head down at him. "You okay there, bud?"

Nyx rubbed his head, coming to. "Yeah." Groaned out the boy. "She hit me pretty hard."

"Yeah, straight in your face."

"Mhmm."

"Like straight down the middle."

"Yeah, I get it."

"I was actually a bit impressed. She got really good aim."

"I got it, thank you Es!" exclaimed the boy, glaring up at her, which kinda failed cause for the life of him he could not look scary. The grin down at him. "Awww, you gave me a nickname. How cute."

Nyx remained silent, pouting at her. He couldn't be angry at her. "Yeah, yeah."

Azul chimed in. "To be fair, he also gave me a nickname."

Esmeralda gasper, a fake look of hurt on her face. "Oh Nyx, here I thought I was special!"

Nyx laughed to himself. "Shut up you two."

"Say what? Didn't quite catch that, Bootface." Joked Azul, throwing his towel onto the bed and seating himself at the foot of it.

… _Oh no…_

Esmeralda started laughing. "That's actually pretty good. Bootface." She tested the name out, letting it roll over her tongue. "It suits you." Commented the girl in a way that was sickengly sweet.

Nyx just held his tongue out before standing up, dusting himself off.

"Man, for a partner she sure is violent." Commented the boy drily rubbing his nose.

"Eh, we can't choose our partners." Commented Azul, fidgeting around with his scroll.

Esmeralda raised an eyebrow at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked the girl, challenging him to answer.

Azul looked at her, no doubt mentally weighting his options. Probably asking himself if he really should poke the hornets nest. "Nothin'." Said the boy, going back to his scroll.

"Hmm, that's what I thought."

Nyx smiled at their exchange, checking his own scroll.

 **You have 15 missed calls and 38 messages.**

He looked blankly at the screen, wondering who would need to get in touch with him so badly that they would call him fifteen – OH HOLY SHIT HIS PARENTS! He quickly pressed the call back button, hoping that they didn't worry to much.

" _NYX FUCKING CAGE!"_ screamed the voice of his mother, making Esmeralda and Azul turn to him. He himself held his scroll a fair bit away from him, like it would shield him from his mothers wrath.

It most certainly did not.

"H-hey mom, how ya doin'?" asked the boy, trying to play it cool.

It backfired spectaculary.

" _Don't you "Hey Mom" me! Your father and I were worried sick! You didn't answer our calls nor messages."_ From the side Nyx could hear the voice of his father trying to defend him. " _Now now, honey, let's not embaress him infront of his friends."_

His mother gave his dad an icy look. " _Do you want to live on the couch for the rest of the month?"_

"… _Seriously Nyx what the shit? How could you not call us back?"_

A singular thought passed through the minds of the people present.

 _Whipped._

Nyx rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, a lot was going on today. I didn't mean to make you worry." For what it was worth he was sorry. He said that he would call them after initiation and forgot to do so.

His mother let out a sigh. " _Fine, fine. Tell me, how'd it go?"_

"Not that bad. We had a bit of a screw up at the initiation but me and the others managed to pull through."

" _Others?"_ asked his dad, appearing next to his mother on the screen.

Nyx nodded. "Yeah, my team." He held out the scroll towards Azul and Esmeralda, showing them off to his parent.

Liadan blushed. " _They were there the whole time?"_

"Uh, yeah?"

She blushed harder. _"I apologize for raising my voice like that. It's just hard to not scream with a son like Nyx."_

"Mom~" lamented the embaressed boy, flinching at Azuls small smile and Esmeraldas truly shit-eating grin.

"It's okay Miss Cage. Your son is good hands."

Nyx's mother gave the girl a thumbs up. " _Good."_

Esmeralda nodded, giving her own thumbs up.

Nyx felt suddenly very emasculated. He turned the scroll back towards himself. _"I like her. Is she your partner?"_

The boy shook his head. "No, Caelia is in the shower. After she threw her boot at me."

" _I like her already"_ commented his mom. Nyx gave her a sarcastic laugh.

" _Anyway, seeing as you're currectly busy socializing with your friends I will let you off the hook." Said Liadan,"For now! Don't you dare not check up on us again."_ The boy gulped, nodding.

No matter what age you are, there is nothing that can get you into shape like your mother chasitizing you infront of your friends.

"I will mom."

" _Good, now, don't forget to shower."_

"I wont."

" _Don't forget to wash youself behind your ears."_

"Will do."

" _Good, night Nyx, love you."_

Nyx nodded, wanting to finish the call.

" _Haven't you forgotten something?"_

"…Ehm? No?" tried the boy. He knew what his mother wanted but he didn't want to embaress himself.

" _Nyx for the love of all that is holy tell her what she wants to hear!"_ begged his father from the side.

Nyx let out a very loud sigh before he answere."Love you mom, good night."

" _Atta' boy!"_ smiled Liadan before cutting the connection.

Nyx looked at the screen for a long moment, not really wanting to see the expressions of his team. Unfortunately he sound of laughter made him turn.

Caelia had come out of the bathroom, having witnessed the last moments of the call and was currectly laughing her ass off.

Azul kept quiet, his scroll covering his face, but he saw the taller boys shoulders twitch.

Esmeralda was barely holding in her laughter, tears starting to poke out from one of her eyes.

"Not a word." Said the boy, taking his stuff and a towel and marching into the bathroom, sparing Caelia a little glare.

He closed the door behind himself.

Laughter ensued.

The boy facepalmed himself. He should have gone out of the room before he called his parents. He sighed to himself. "Well, no point crying over spilt milk I guess."lamented the boy.

He walked over to the mirror and looked himself over. He was a bit dirty, his hair more unkept then usual but he was okay. He made it. He passed.

He was in Beacon.

He threw his hands out in the air, the sudden realization dawning to him like the crack of a new day.

He's in fucking Beacon, baby!

His hard work had payed out, and now, with his team he can finally begin his training to become a true huntsman.

Just like his grandpa.

Except, y'know, less of a dick.

With that thought deep in his mind Nyx headed to the shower.

When he later lay in his bed, exhausted from the long day, and after having said goodnight to his equally tired friends he couldn't keep his smirk off his face.

"I made it…" were his lands words before he passed out.

They all slept like stones.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The boring part

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names." The man was tall, his frame was massive. He seemed slightly overweight but the mans age and weight didn't seem to slow him down all that much. He clenched his hand, calloused hand tightening as he exclaimed with gusto "But I merely refer to them as pray!" He swung his fist, obviously thinking that he had made a zinger of a joke.

The class' less then enthusiastic silence would beg to disagree.

The man looked a bit disappointed, if the slight shaking of his brow was anything to go by, though he quickly caught himself."Ehhh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy!"

Nyx only paid a bit of attention, the mans constant talking being droned out by the pounding in his head. To say that his morning was turbulent was putting it mildy. Azul, damm him to all hells, had taking upon himself to wake then up at eight o'clock. Sharp. And he, being the guy with who's idea of a softer touch was probably hitting it with a sledgehammer, woke them up using the very handy blow horn application on his scroll.

After the other three stumbled their way across the rooms, dressing, preparing they soon made their way to the classroom, arriving fifteen minutes early. They sat and waited, watching as the classroom slowly filled with their classmates. A couple minutes later their teacher, Peter Port, arrived.

Another couple minutes later eight more people arrived, the girls who were involved in that explosion among them.

Still keeping clear of that train wreck.

The boy sat on his spot, lazily watching as their teacher kept on his long, long monologue about the dangers of the wildness. Nyx pulled on his collar. It was weird wearing an uniform now. No matter how straight up _bitchin'_ he looks in it.

"…believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" asked the man, addressing the classroom.

"I do!" came the incredibly loud reply of a girl in the first row. Oh, it was one of those girls from back in the first day. That outta be fun.

Port grinned under his moustache, appreciating that at least someone shows so much enthusiasm so early in the morning. "Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your.." he motioned towards a cage, its insides dark except of two gloring red eyes. Whatever was inside thrashed against its confinements, wanting to be let out. "…opponent."

Nyx look at the cage for a minute before turning to Caelia. "Was this thing there the whole time?"

Caelia, who looked ahead in her bored stupor, regared the cage for a moment before answering. "I dunno."

The both turned towards the front, Nyx tilting his head.

"Weird…"

* * *

Team CEWN were leaving the classroom, the class having been dismissed after the girl, Weiss if he remembered correctly, killed the Boarbatusk – and exploded on her Team Leader. Kind of a dick move but what can you do?

The four made their way through halls towards their next class, passing by students. The Nyx stretched as he walked, a yawn escaping his lips. He was still tired. The last day took more out of him he thought. The boy hoped the next class was better. Maybe it was something exciting? He turned to Azul.

"What's our next class?"

Azul shrugged. "History."

Oh shit…

The four entered the classroom, varying degrees of dread on their face for the incoming class. The classroom was similar to Ports in structure.

That was the only similarity.

Heaps of papers were littered throughout the area, covering the desk and a good part of its surroundings completely. Also, in the corner you could see a basket filled to the brim with what appeared to be broken coffe mugs.

They each took a seat in the first row, on Azul's insistence. He was apparently a bit displeased by the disinterest they had shown in Ports class. His partner promptly asked him if they had been in the same class. Their leader only rolled his eyes but didn't budge from his decision.

So they sat down in the first row, generally displeased but kind of indifferent to it nonetheless.

Nyx was sitting between Azul and Esmeralda, the latter chatting with Caelia over something that he couldn't quite catch. Azul remained silent, stoickly watching ahead at the board, numerous sheets of paper having been stuck on it, and a thread connecting them all as if the person who made it was trying to prove a age long conspiracy.

Nyx put his head on the table, drumming against the wood with his fingers. He expected his first day to be a tad more exciting.

Ah, expectations.

Nyx resigned himself to a boring class, letting out a pained groan. His face met the hard surface of the desk, rubbing the back of his head in boredom.

Then the door flew off its hinges.

Nyx head shot up and the whole classrooms attention shifted to the figure standing at the doorframe. The man was fidgety, but not out of some sense of nervousness. His gaze shifted over the classroom for a second.

The silence was broken by the man with the intensity of a exploding sun.

"Hello students!" exclaimed the man, his tempo hard to match as he began to zoom, actually zoom, all over the classroom. He continued his high speed introduction. " My name is Bartholomew Oobleck…" he stopped in the middle of the classroom. "And I will be teaching you history."

The mans messy green hair and thick glasses gave him the look of a mad scientist – or a high-functioning junkie - which his messy attire only helped to hammer down. He took a zip of his coffee, not that he needed anymore caffeine. "Now, before we start our journey into the past of our world, I have a question for all of you." He stood straight, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"What is History?"

A hand shot out of the masses, it was the same white haired girl from before. If her expression was anything to go by, she was still at odds with her teammate. "History is the study of the past as it is described in written documents."

The man practicly teleported to her. "Ah, yes, Miss Schnee. Correct, textbook answer in fact.."

Weiss gave the man a court nod.

"..but unfortunately incomplete."

The suprise in her face was clearly visible. "What?"

"Don't misunderstand. You were spot on, it's just there is more to this then you realize." He zoomed back to the center of the classroom. "You see, to answer this question we need to ask ourself another. What is history, to us? What value does it have, what do we gain from knowing it and most importantly, why we should respect it." He took another sip from his mug. " Now, let's start with the first question. What value does history have to us."

A hand was raised. "So we can learn from the mistakes of our ancestors?" tried a boy.

Oobleck nodded slightly. "Good good, yes. The past has much valuable information, be it of historic events or just family history. " He looked around the before his eyes fell to Nyx. "Ah, you. The short boy with brown hair."

Nyx eye twitched, especially as he heard Esmeralda and Caelia snicker. Azul was as usually stoic about it. "Yes, proff –"

"Doctor."

"…Doctor Oobleck." Nyx didn't know what to think of the man. Though he seemed to know his stuff, so he supposed he could give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Nyx Cage."

"How much of your family history do you know, Mister Cage?"

Nyx looked uncertain. He didn't know that much. "Uhhh, I dunno, a bit?"

Oobleck rubbed his chin. This was not the first time he got such an aswer. It wasn't unheard of people not knowing much of their family history. This generation lived in the present, considering themselves to have no need for the past. "How 'bout this. How far down can you trace your family tree?"

"Oh, uh, to my great-grandfather."

"Good good, tell me about him. What was his name?" He took another sip from his coffee, staring straight at Nyx.

"Jericho." Said Nyx.

A brown haired boy gave him a funny look. "That's a strange name." The boy was tall, maybe a bit shorter then Azul.

Oobleck cut in. "Oh, it was quite usual for the time. Tell me, did your great-grandfather fight in the war?"

"Yes, for Vale." Answered Nyx meekly.

The doctor nodded, turning to the class. "As some of your may, or may not, know the great war took place eighty years ago. It was the largest recorded war in history. Does anyone here know what caused it?"

Another hand came out, this time was a black haired girl with a bow on her hand. " There was already severe tensions between the four kingdoms, but it started when Atlas, back then known as Mantel, began to suppress art and self-expression."

"Why is that?" asked the doctor, a slight smile in his face.

"They believed it might make them safer from the Grimm."

"Very good. What did that mean for Mistral, who were allies with Mantle."

A pretty red head answered. "Comply or lose its alliance. And it did, partly at least. They banned art and self-expression everywhere except in the center part. "

Oobleck nodded. "This agitated Vale immensely. But still, when was it that the first blow was struck? When did it all escalate."

Azul raised his hand. "In a settlement on the eastern peninsulas of Sanus. No one exactly knows who started first but it was there that the war started in full."

The doctor clapped his hand together. "Exactly. So, one side we had Vale and it's ally, Vacuo. On the other side we have Mantle and Mistral. You see, students, it was not only a battle over terriotory, but also ideals. One side supported the idea of free expression while the other did not. Had Vale and Vacuo lost, they too would have to adhere to Mantles way off life. Which brings us back to mister Cages great-grandfather." He turned back to the boy. "Knowing all we did about the nature of the war, we can assume your great-grandfather was a free-spirited young man. He fought for what he did was right, to protect his family, kingdom and most importantly his beliefs."

Nyx looked at the man. "Beliefs?"

Oobleck nodded. "Why yes, mister Cage. History has been shaped many times by simple people, doing what they believe is right. Never underestimate a person's belief, as you can gain great strength out of it."

Nyx nodded, taking it in. He never gave his great-grandfathers exploits much thought, but now maybe he should ask his grandfather about it some more.

"What value does this knowledge have to you, mister Cage?" asked Oobleck, noting the boys expression.

"…Pride, I feel pride. My grea- ..Jericho fought for what he believed is right. I should strive to do the same."

"Exactly. " He turned back to the class. "Mister Cage has just seen the value of his own history. He gained knowledge of his great-grandfathers beliefs, and the power such things hold over history. And he learned to respect those that came before them." He zoomed back to the middle of the classroom, with a fresh coffee mug no less. "So, to returns to our first question. What is history? It IS the study of the past but it's also so much more. It's everything that came before us, every meeting, every battle and every lesson those before us have learned before. And it's everything we will leave behind. "

The class was silent to the mans speech.

"So, if there is anything I want you to take from his class, it is to respect your history. What you do with that knowledge, how you perceive it, it's all up to you." The man looked at his watch, nodding once before turning to his desk. Just like clockwork, the bell rang.

"You know," started Esmeralda as they left the class "for being such a weirdo, this guy is pretty cool."

They all agreed.

* * *

"Your are no Huntsmen, or Huntresses."

Nyx could practicly hear the universal wince that that going through the whole class. Glynda Goodwitch, who is apparently their combat instructor, was not one to pull her punches.

"Don't misunderstand, all of you are exceedingly talented and deserve your spot here." The woman stood in the middle of the arena that was Beacons sparring chamber. A light shinned on her, leaving the students to watch from the sidelines.

Was it cause of theatrics? Maybe. Did it look really fancy?

Heck yea!

"Some showed incredibly promise with their application. Some others due to achievements they made in the past." She nodded to the tall red head, Pyrrha Nikos. Nyx was a bit weirded out to be studying with a celebrity as a classmate. Despite the praise she got she seemed pensive, a complicated expression on her face.

"Some other people through rather… questionable exploits." She glared to the side, at the small silver eyed girl. She apparently did something, if what Caelia told him was true. She seemed to have landed on Goodwitch's bad side.

Nyx hoped that he would not land on that side too.

"But what makes you all the same is one thing." She waved her crop, turning off the the spot light, and turning on the light throughout the room.

It was a large room, the arena enough to allow combatants to move freely. On the side sat a large screen which proudly displayed the symbol of Beacon.

"You are all capable combatants" – a blond boy who sat next to Pyrrha coughed ackwardly –" Against Grimm that is. There is an opponent more cunning and dangerous then any of the Grimm." She let the words hang in the air for a moment. "Man. As your grow into your role as Huntsman you will find that many times your opponent won't end up being Grimm, but criminals, thieves, radicals. Call them however you want. In this class we will prepare you for it as best as we can. We will pair you up, the screen behind me choosing to students at random. Any questions?" She gave their students a measured look, crossing her arms. Despite her stern expression she seemed to be patient.

Caelia raised her hand, now decked in her combat outfit, her trusty shield and sword at her back. " If it's random is there any chance that one person gets picked more then once?"

Goodwitch shook her head, adjusting her glasses. "Once you've been picked the computer takes you out of the search. We have an even number of students in the class, so everyone will get at least one fight. Of course, you are allowed to challenge another student, in that case both of your names will be taken out of the search for the day."

Caelia nodded, sitting back down.

"If that is all I would like to begin with the first sparring match of the year." With that the screen behind Goodwitch flashed to live, the program going through multiple names before finally stopping on two names.

 **Azul Chamenos vs Eden Marshal**

Azul stood up, giving his team a nod before walking down to the arena. Nyx watched him with masked interest. He wondered how his leader will fare against his opponent.

His opponent, Eden, stepped into the arena. He was tall, having a lean build hidden under a black trench coat with a red surcoat underneath. He has his finger interlased, stretching as he approached Azul. Putting his hands into the pocket of his camo pants, he regarded his opponent with his dark narrow eyes. His long black hair was in a ponytail to keep it out of his eyes . His blades hung from his back in an X formation. Nyx noted the percuilar design.

Eden gave Azul and easy grin before holding out his hand. "Eden, nice to meet you."

Azul regarded the boys hand for a moment but shook it nonetheless. "Azul."

"Are you two familiar combat tournament rules?" asked Goodwitch, standing between the two of them.

The both of them turned to her, nodding in perfect synchronity. "Yes, I am." Both of them looked surprised at each other, a easy smile appearing on Edens face, a more subdued one on Azuls.

Goodwitch did either not notice or didn't care enough, walking out of the arena. "You start when I give the word." Explained the woman as she left them alone.

On the screen a picture of the two combatants appeared, displaying their names and aura level.

Eden turned back to Azul, still giving him that easy smile. "So, I take it you have some tournament experience." He rolled his shoulder, readying himself for combat. His hands went to his swords, drawing the weapon with a flourish.

Azul merely nodded, his weapons already out . One could visually see how he hyped himself up for battle. Nyx wondered what goes on inside his head. How did he perceive his opponent? How did he mentally prepare himself? He should probably ask at one point but Nyx though that it might be too pushy.

Nyx leaned to the left, whispering to Caelia." So, what do you think? How do Azuls chances stand?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Fifty-fifty, going by his opponent attitude he might have something up his sleeve.."

"Azul will be fine."

They both turned to Esmeralda, who watched the ensuing match with faint interest. She was either bored or very certain of the outcome.

The duo turned they attention back to the arena where the combatants stood, with their weapons drawn. There was a tension in the air, which contrasted the casual stance both Azul and Eden have taken.

"Ready…..BEGIN!"

Eden moved first, cutting at Azul with his right sword, which Nyxs leader easily blocked. The swords edge is dragged across the shield, creating sparks. Azul returns the favor, stabbing out with his sword, which Eden dodged the blow easily, having a leg up on his opponent when it came to speed. Azul rushed after him, closing the distance. He thrusted out with his sword, which Eden deflected by crossing his swords in an x formation, sparks flying as the weapon was deflected upwards.

Azul grumbled reering his hand back for a massive shield bash. Unfortunately, Eden saw it coming spinning out of the way. The boy stabbed at Azul , stopping short from the other boys face.

Azul raised an eyebrow but was forced into action when he heard a clicking sound of a chamber hammer. He ducked, narrowly dodging the bullet that shot out from the tip of the sword.

Nyx groaned slightly from the sidelines. "A gunblade."

Azul looked at the sword for a moment. The barrel seemed to go all the way down the spine of the sword. The time between slashing and firing must have been incredibly short. It was a good weapon, he had to admit that.

Eden slashed forward in an horizontal arc. Azul could blocked it, but decided against it. He had been on the defensive to long to his liking. Crouching under the blow he instead went for the shield bash to his opponents stomach. The blow connected, sending Eden back a couple meters.

His aura bar declined only a little bit but the first hit of the match went to Azul. Eden grumbled a bit, the hit not having hurt all that much. He gave Azul another smile, this one a bit thinner then the one before. "You're the strong silent type, aren't ya?"

Azul, either cause he felt cheeky, which Nyx assumed wasn't it, or not caring for small talk only only shrugged his shoulders, going back into his fighting stance.

The black haired boy laughed, turning away for a moment. "Tough guy, huh?" He spun unleashing a salvo of bullets onto his opponent.

Azul raised his shield, blocking the shots. Eden began slowly walking to the right, urging Azul to follow him with his shield up.

Eden charged, his eyes flashing blue for a moment. He stopped his firing to jump into a drop kick. Despite it making contact with Azuls shield the force of the blow send the red head back, his feet skidding to a halt.

 _His movements became stronger…_ He had barely any time to think about it before his opponent was upon him. Eden jumped, spinning downwards, and slashed at Azul. They boy in response raised his shield again but as his guard was battered by he decided to move back, avoiding the worst of the attack.

 _His speed increased too._ This realization came a little too late cause as soon as Eden has landed he lunged at Azul with blinding speed, slashing upwards with both of his swords. Azul was too slow this time, both blades making contact and pushing him back. His aura took a signifact dip, going down a quarter of the bar.

Eden gave him a slight grin. "Feelin' more talkative now?"

Azul regarded him for a second, probably thinking if he should or should not give in to taunting.

He smiled, keeping silent.

Eden for what it was worth seemed a bit agitated at his opponent cool attitude. He obviously wasn't pushing him hard enough. He charged again, his swords aimed at his opponent, shooting bullets at him.

Azul, for what it was worth, took it all, having raised his shield. The strength of the blows had increased as well. He shifted his legs, holding on as he was battered by the assault.

Eden whirled right, his swords moving in perfect unison to strike at the side of Azuls shield. The strike would unbalance his oppoenent allowing him to strike freely.

So imagine Edens surprise when his opponents shield did not falter.

Imagine his surprise when his opponent, now covered in a red aura pushed back, metal screeching as it fought for dominance.

The redhead brought up his blade, slashing at his surprised opponent. Eden acted swiftly, crossing his blades to parry the attack. Moments later his eyes widened in shock, the weight of the strike near ly overwhelming him. They stood locked in a stalemate for a couple of second before Azul moved, aiming a shield bash at his opponent.

Eden raised a leg, planting it onto the incoming shield. He used it as a springboard to hurl himself out of his opponents range. He rolled,quickly standing up.

Azul was already upon him. He slashed at Eden, his sword cutting through the air in a vertical arc. His opponent seemed surprised.

Good.

He rushed him, keeping on the pressure. He deflected a stab, going for an upward slash. Eden, predictably, spinned out of the way before going for a cross slash. Azul slammed his shield against it, stopping the attack in its tracks. The force of the slam send the black haired team skidding back.

Eden looked up, huffing a bit. He rolled his shoulder slowly, eyeing Azul. He charged , deliverying a quick flurry of blows. Azul deflected and blocked them, retreating backwards. His intention was to let his opponent tire himself out.

Unfortunately Eden seemed nowhere near his limit as he burst into movement. He charged before jumping over Azul. The red head turned to follow only to realize that he has been duped. Eden flurry of attacks wasn't an act of anger and desperation but a distraction, to force him back against the wall.

Eden used his superior speed to use the wall as leverage, lunging down at Azul. The redhead raised his shield, but he already saw that it was what Eden wanted him to do. The boy in question delivered a strong horizontal strike, not aimed at Azul but at his shield. The force of the strike was enough to send the shield flying to the side.

Eden smirke as he lander, but he did not allow himself to relax. He lashed out with his left sword, aimed at Azuls chest. The boy, naturally, blocked with his sword but he found himself again played a fool.

Now that his sword was occupied with holding back one of his opponents sword, he had no way to block the other!

Eden smiled, shooting Azul a prideful look.

Azul returned a look…of pity?

The redhead twisted his hand, making the sword point downwards and pressed a button. The blade exploded forth, the weapons form shifting from a sword to a spear. The extending blade made contact with Edens other sword, blocking it.

"Are you kidding m- ugh!" The words did not leave Edens mouth before Azul kicked him straight in his chest, sending him flat against the wall. Azul pressed his advantage stabbing at him.

Eden lunged to the side, cursing silently. It was such a clumsy movement. He had been caught of guard. He turned angrily, ready to charge at Azul again. He might have a spear now but Eden knew that to use a spear to ones full capability he need a shield. As long as he deprived him from that he can wi- Eden thought process was interrupted by the incoming projectile that was Azuls spear.

He crossed his blade deflecting the spear to the beast of his ability, the blade still grazing his shoulders. He winces in slight pain but it was soon replaced my a smirk. "You idiot! What amature throws away his only weapon?"

Despite his taunting Azul stood tall, look confident. He was in a boxer stance, fist bailed into tight fists."One who does not need it to defeat you…" replied the boy cooly.

The audience couldn't quite get it. Why would someone handicap themselves so much? Weaponless, against an armed opponent who is faster then him.

Eden growled before charging, spinning around before delivering a heavy vertical slash, the blades moving in perfect tandem.

Azul met him halfway, stomping the ground . A blazing red aura covered him, ominously covering his features. He held out his left hand, catching the blades. His aura did not take a dip. He pulled his opponent closer, as he reered back his fist, bones cracking.

To give Eden credit he did not look scared as the aura empowered punch came his way.

* * *

Rather, he looked extremely shocked before Azuls fist introduced him to the far wall of the arena…

The rest of team CEWN looked shocked as their leader returned back to his seat. Nyx in particular could not believe what he saw.

"I can't believe what I saw."

Uh, yes.

Azul gave the smaller boy a smile. "You better better believe it." He gave Esmeralda a small, sharing a high five.

"Man, your semblance is such an asspull at times." Joked the tanned girl, a hand on her chin as she leaned forward to watch the next match. Nyx and Caelia looked at each other for a moment before giving Azul a look.

"What does she mean, your semblance? Was that red aura your semblance?" asked Caelia, leaning back, letting Nyx look at Azul too. Very thoughtful of her.

Their leader looked at them for a moment before leaning in, whispering. " Basickly it's a kind of blessing. The more of a disadvantage I have against an opponent the stronger I get."

A look of understanding dawned on Nyx face. "Oh, so that's why you threw your spear at him. That would put you in a bigger disadvantage."

The older boy nodded, glad that he caught onto it. "Exactly."

Nyx smiled to himself. "Pretty good thinking." Complimented he boy, turning his head back to the arena and the spar that was happening there. It seemed like some orange haired girl was beating the every living crap out of some poor sod. Nyx hand curled into a fist. He was getting excited. He wondered who he will fight.

He would not get his answer in the next thirteen spars, but then suddenly.

 **Nyx Cage vs Pyrrha Nikos**

Caelia patted his back. "Was nice knowing ya." There seemed to be genuine sympathy in her voice.

Esmeralda played it cool. "Don't lose too hard."

Azul, believe it or not was encouraging. "Fight well."

Nyx just wished he had stayed in bed


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Blow

The first sight that greeted Nyx Cage as he woke up was the sight of the ceiling light, shinning mercilessly down at him. He moves his hand to his brow to cover himself from it. He soon came to the realisation that he was, in fact, in a bed.

It was a uncomfortable, it's surface not hard but not soft enough to snug into. It's white sheets reminded him of hospitals and doctors offices. Though he soon realised where he actually cause of the lack of sterility that usually fills such places, or the fact that he could see the Beacon courtyard outside.

It was the fact that his team were sitting around the foot of his bed and playing cards.

The obvious smugness on Esmeraldas face made it clear who was winning.

"Oh, come on! This is the third time! How are you so good - are you cheating?" accused Caelia with a pout, point at Esmeralda from the other side of the bed. Azul sat at the end of it, not talking but sillently fumming. He was clearly as bothered as the faunus girl next to him but was better at hidding it.

It was him that noticed that Nyx woke up, the slight shifting of the smaller boys legs telling him so.

"You're up." said the man, not as a question but rather as a pure statement of fact. The two girls stopped their rather one-sided bickering, turning to their teammate.

Caelia gave Esmeralda one last wry look before turning back to Nyx, her face splitting in two as she gave him an shit eating grin.

He shuddered. _This will be ugly._

"W-what happened?" asked the boy, throat feeling a bit soar. "The last thing I remember is getting ready to find Pyrrha Nikos…" He rubbed his forehead. Man, something really took a crack at him. He felt like he got hit by a truck.

"You lost." explained Caelia. "In less then a minute."

Nyx let out a painful groan.

"I never saw someone getting wrapped up their own weapon after it got blocked.." added the girl, her voice tintent with slight amusement.

Nyx let out an even more painful groan.

"Only to be then knocked out by one shield bash straight to the face, mid-lunge no less! You feel over like the worst greatest chicken wrap." Finished Caelia, bursting at the seams. Esmeralda had turned away to watch the wall, the quivering of her form definetly not cause by worry for Nyx health…

Azul only showed a slight, amused grin.

Nyx rubbed his forehead, this time more out of annoyance then the throbbng pain, which was still there. "So, that bad huh?"

Azul shrugged. "To be fair, you opponent was The Pyrrha Nikos. Losing against her is not a shame." He seemed suprisingly okay with Nyx's loss. Nyx himself assumed that his leader would be a bit dissapointed.

"Losing is in less then thirty seconds though…" added Esmeralda, still giggling slightly.

Nyx shot her a mean look with which she just responded by with even more giggling.

He sighed, laying his head back onto his pillow. "Still feel kinda bad about it." He interlocked his fingers, putting his hands comfortably on his stomach.

Caelia gave him a slightly sympathetic look. "Hey, you can't win them all. Sometimes, y'know, it just dosen't work out. Just don't worry about it."

Azul nodded in agreement. "Tommorow everyone will have forgotten about it anyway."

Nyx paled a bit." E-everyone?"

The three shared a look, Esmeralda and Caelia glaring at Azul who closed both his eyes, mouthing a silent "Dammit."

Nyx sat up,giving Azul a glare. "What happened?"

It was Esmeralda that answered. She straightened a bit, puffing her chest out - not that he was looking at it! - her expression neutral. "Well, some people found it funny, which it was!"

"..How many?" asked the boy, his voice barely among a whimper.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Uhhh, most of them?" she tried.

Nyx fell back to his bed. "Kill me, just, kill me!"

"That would make look bad, Mister Cage." The voice came from behind Azul, from the door frame of the infirmary door.

A woman walked in, a clipboard in her hand. Taking into account the fact that she wore a white medical jacket Nyx assumed that she must be the school nurse. Bright red hair was set in a profesional bun. Purple eyes regarded for a moment before she returned to scribbling something down on her clipboard. "And we would not want that, now do we, Mister Cage?"

Nyx looked at his team for a moment, then back at the Nurse. "Uh, no?"

She nodded, scribbling down some more. "No brain damage~"

Nyx tried to ignore his teams snickering faces, and his slightly twitching brow. He scratched the back of his head. "So, what is the progno-" - "Diagnosis" - "Oh, yeah, diagnosis?"

She kept scribbling down stuff. "Nothing."

He tilted his head, a brow raised. "Nothing?"

She stopped scribbling, looking him in the eye. "You got hit in the head. Yes, you got hit almost hillarously" - Nyx grumbled to himself - "but there is nothing wrong with you."

"B-but the chart!" exclaimed the boy pointing at the clipboard.

"I was playing Tic Tac Toe." admited the woman, showing a clipboard filled Tic Tac Toe games. Strangely enough most of them seemed to be a draw…

Nyx looked down at the sheet. "Hmmm, kinda anticlimactic…" muttered the boy as the nurse walked closer to his bed. She grabbed into her breast pocket, retrieving a band-aid and slapping it on his forehead. "There better then ever. You're free to go~"

Nyx rubbed his forehead again, the ugly ducking band-aid for the whole world to bear. "Uh...thanks, I guess." He stood up from the bed. Team CWNE waved their goodbyes to the good Doctor before leaving the Infirmary.

"It's gonna fall."

"No, it isn't."

"It is though."

"Azul, you gotta learn to believe."

"Believe in what? This?"

"It can hear you, y'know?"

The boy gave her a deadpan look, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "A tower made of food does not have the abillity to 'hear', Caelia."

The girl turned away and pouted. "These days everyone is a critic…"

From the otherside of the table Esmeralda gave the two a small laugh while Nyx kept stabbing his food with his fork, a neutral expression on his face. Esmeralda noticed that, leaning slightly towards him. "You okay there, lil' guy?" Despite he usual teasing her voice seemed compassionate.

Nyx at first seemed a bit hesistant but he eventually relented. "Just a bit… I dunno." He put down his fork trying to find the right words to describe how he feels. "This is the first time I lost. Or rather I lost so utterly."

She nodded adding a faint "Yeah, she did kinda make you her bitch." Nyx shot her a glare while she gave him the most shit eating grin he had ever seen.

"You suck at pep talks." Esmeralda only snickered, putting a bite of her chicken. It was in those moments wished that he was better at reading people, or at least guessing their intentions. "I just wish I made a better first impression, is all"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "You're focusing way too much on that one fight. Yes, you got beaten but come on. It's Pyrrha _freaking_ Nikos! There a people that would kill for a chance to spar with her."

Nyx straightened up a bit more, his mood improving. "...It is pretty cool that I got to fight against her." admitted the boy, smilling shyly.

She smiled at him, teeth white and perfect and slugged him in the shoulder." That's the spirit. Now eat up so we can go back to our dorm. I need a shower.~" The boy only nodded before joining the others conversation.

"You're gonna get sick from all that, y'know?" warned Azul as he watched his teammate digest this REALLY volatile loking mess of the culinary arts which would have to be described as a meat tower. Cow, pork, chicken, turkey and most interestingly, fish. One would argue that fish does not count as meat.

One would be a gigantic idiot - but that's not the point.

The point, it's huge, meaty and a bit too fatty for even a meat maniac, like Nyx, to find appetizing.

And Caelia is just tearing through with the wrath of an angry god. Nyx wondered if she ate anything at all today. The red head shrugged his shoulders glancing at Caelia with slight distate.

Esmeralda seemed far more understanding." Well, after we all were done with our daily match we went straight to the infirmary."

"Oh, makes sense."

"Cause you got wrecked."

"...Okay, I got it."

"In less then a minute…."

Nyx gave her a dry look, saying nothing. His attempt in intimidation where obviously not working cause as they kept up the eye contact Esmeraldas cheeks suddenly puffed up and she began to laugh.

Nyx felt his brow twitch.

As she laughed she leaned foward, pinching his cheek. "It's adorable how completly and utterly incompetent you are in being threathening."

Nyx felt an involutary blush spread across his face, her teasing doing wonders in driving him up the wall. Esmeralda was the last straightfoward person of the team. She and Azul were night and day but still seemed to get along so well. Well as well as you can be with someone like Azul…

He sighed, holding his head as he took a bite from his chicken. "Anyway, sorry for that."

Caelia waved it off, her mouth full of food. "Dghonth mhenthion ight."

Azul shook his head, a smile spreading onto his face. "Charming." which earned him a piece of bread to his head. He took it with stride, starting to eat it.

The four kept eating, filling the sillences with casual banter, mostly directed towards Nyx loss. The boy had to admit that he didn't mind their teasing that much. There was a fun note to the teasing that makes it feel like he belonged. A sense of camaraderie which he shared with those people he will spent the next four years with.

Made him almost forget about the spar.

Almost.

"Hey, if it isn't our little fighter!" came a voice from behind of Nyx, making the boy stop in his track and the fork still in his mouth. He turned around slightly only to be greeted by the sight of a rather large boy. He head scruffy red hair that went to his chin. Interestingly the further down it went the darker it became. His violent looked at the Nyx with a kinda of mirth that rubbed him wrong.

"Uh, do I know you?' asked Nyx, raising an eyebrow at the stranger. He remembers seeing the guy around in class but he didn't really catch his name.

"Well, you don't but I certanly do. Actually most of the class does." said the boy as he approached Nyx. Nyx cursed inside of his mind. Why is everyone so stupidly tall! Someone, send him a person that is shorter then he!

"...Most of the class?"repeated the smaller boy, despite being already aware of the answer.

Of course most of the class would know what happened. They all watched the match, as it was the norm in combat class…

"Well, actually, the class…" he procured his scroll, showing him the screen. A clip from the fight. In the down corner you could see the length of the actual footage.

 _49 seconds_

He had lost in fourty nine seconds. He swalloed, his throat feeling very dry. How many people saw that? He looked down at the table, his brow furrowing as he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

The guy seemed to notice that. He put his hand on Nyx shoulders, the smaller boy glaring down at the table. "Come on, there wasn't much that you could have done anyway."

Nyx stood up, glaring at the redheaded boy before heading out of the Dinning Hall.

There was a distinct sillence before the boy turned to the rest of CEWN

"Was it something I said?"

Nyx was frustrated.

He knew he shouldn;t be. He knew that losing in spars is normal and nothing to be ashamed about. His grandpa took great care to hammer that lesson inside his grandsons head.

Yet here he was, trudging through the corridors of the academy. He had his hands inside his pocket, while his tail moved slightly from side to side as he walked.

Now that he thought about it he realised why he was so angry at losing this time. Usually when he lost he could at least take some lesson, something he could change or improve on so he could become better.

What the fuck is he supposed to learn from this? Not fight tournament champions when it's the whole _point_ of the class? Say no to Goodwitch? Yeah, fuck that idea.

Now he became a laughingstock for the whole class, if not school.

He sighed as he made his way down the corridor, passing a couple of students. T hey watched him for a second before starting to giggle. He didn't turn to face them and instead hurried around the corner, cheeks flaring in embaressment.

"Good job, Nyx. Now you look even weirder." Socialising with people was much easier back home. There everyone knew everybody, so when something happened people weren't very judgemental. They'd laugh about it for a day or two before returning to regualr business.

He really really hoped this would be the case here too.

Nyx raised his downcast gaze to see that he finaly reached his dorm, entering quickly. Being alone he quickly took off his jacket, hanging it in his section of the closet - Why Beacon gave them only one is beyond him. - and threw himself onto his bed.

He sighed, looking at the ceiling, noticing two things. One, the ceiling is pretty. A nice pristine white which must be a bitch to clean up if someone where to throw spitballs at it…

Hmm, food for thought for later.

Two, he must find a way to get people to forget about his loss. Something so completly amazing, or stupid, or outright hillarious that they GOTTA forget about it.

Maybe he could play a huge prank? _The sight of a very, very agitated Glynda Goodwitch came to mind, smacking her hand with her riding crops._

On the other hand that might be a really bad idea…

He let out a frustrated growl as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration - wow his hair is soft! Esmeraldas shampoo does wonders! - before inhaling and exhaling slowly.

Maybe… maybe he should prove himself.

Yes, the more he thought upon it the more he liked the idea. Losing a fight caused this whole winning one might fix it. Though it will have to be impressive. Not like Pyrrha beating him, that would be impossible. His fighting style unfortunately didn't work like that. He just had to prove that he didn't suck ass.

Should not be that hard, right?

...Right?

Nyx sighed, fiddling with his tie - worst accessory ever! - and looked at the mirror with a mopey expression. He had to admit, one of the good sides of being depressed is that you sleep like a rock. He felt refreshed, in a sense but still sucky.

He felt a hand of his shoulder.

"You okay Nyx?" asked Caelia, giving him a little shake."You seem kinda out of it." said the girl, combing her hair.

The boy shrugged nervously. "Me, out of it? Pffff, don't be silly" said Nyx waving her off. He hurriedly finished getting ready.

His partner didnt seem to be buying it. "Are you still hung up about yesterday?"

He cursed his apparently very easy to read face - he got that from his dad - and put his hand inside his pockets. "Nah, just not much of a morning person." It wasn't a complete lie. Getting used to waking up this early would prove to be a drag in the long run. And short run. Any run in particular.

Running sucks no matter when ya do it!

Caelia nodded, slinging her arm around the smaller boys shoulder. "Can't wait till the weekend." She waved her other arm in a wide arc, as if slowly showing Nyx something totally baller. "Imagine it Nyx! Not waking up at seven thirty. Not having Azul nag- Oh, Azul, you are here." said the wolf faunus, looking at their team leader who was not even 6 feet away from them.

His answer, beside giving her a dry look, was throwing his pillow at her.

"You're no fun."

If the insult got to the boy he didn't show it. He instead put on his jacket. " Don't be late." he ordered before heading out of the dorm room.

"...He is trully a ray of sunshine." droned out Nyx.

"I am blinded by his radiance." answered Caelia, letting go of Nyx and throwing her brush to the bed. "Anyway, wanna go eat?"

"Eh, sure. By the way, where is Esmeralda?"

"I dunno, she was already gone when I woke up."

Huh, weird.

The classes came and went, ending up being mostly uneventful. Esmeralda had finnaly joined them after missing breakfast. When they asked where she were she just shrugged it off, telling them that she had an something to do.

They all decided to not push further, not that Nyx payed much attention, even if he pobably should as a teammate.

He was looking foward to combat class.

After his crushing - great, now he started too… - defeat at the hand of Pyrrha Nikos he itching for a chance to polish up his image. Or at least not seem like a complete and uttery push over.

So, when combat class came along he all but bursted with excitement as he waited for his turn. And boy did he wait. Half the class got to fight before his name finally appeared on the screen, which he regretted the second he saw his opponent.

 **Nyx Cage vs Azul Chamenos**

Nyx could feel his team leader stare at him, shooting him with the same intensity that he shot Eden yesterday.

 _This won't be pretty…_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Worth

Nyx entered the Arena, Azul right next to him.

His team leader continued to exude that sense of intensity which Nyx couldn't help but feel nervous of. He knew that Azul took combat extremly seriously, as any huntsman should. Heck, he loved it. That much was certain from the way he held himself.

Azul Chamenos was a savant when it came to fighting. It was an undisputable truth, that even Nyx with the limited time of knowing him realised.

He lived and breath in combat, only there showing his true colors. Everything else was less important.

So how the actual fuck was Nyx supposed to beat someone like him?

Nyx enjoyed combat, to a degree. He liked testing himself against others, to get better, try out things. Most students of Beacon did, as a matter of fact. But for him combat was never the focus of being a Huntsman. It is what they do most of the time, that's also a undisputable truth, but he was taught to not think like that.

When he asked his grandfather what he meant by it the old man only responded that he'll have to fight his own answer.

But criptic advice aside, the truth remained the same. Nyx was good.

The problem was that Azul was better.

Before yesterday Nyx would not have minded as much, knowing that you can't win always. But the issue in this specific situation was that Nyx could really really use a win about now.

Those where the thoughts of the young boy as he entered the combat arena with his teammate, and opponent at this point, nervously fiddling with his gauntlets. He checked the straps for the third time. After he was absolutely certain that everything fitted right he proceded to the center of stage, with Azul standing opposite of him. Next to them Goodwitch went through the usual proceedings, before walking away to watch the fight.

The two stood there for a while, Azul drawing his weapons and Nyx doing the same.

There was a specific kind of tension in the air as none of the two moved. Nyx could feel a beat of sweat go down the right side of his face. Was he waiting for him to start? Was he trying to be curtous cause Nyx was his teammate? He straightened, giving him a grin that was a tad to shaky for his own liking. "Uh… you may go first?"

Azul did not need to be told further as he charged at Nyx. And man did he charge. He closed the distance quickly. He slashed vertically, which Nyx.

The boy spun out of the way, using the momentum to attack Azuls side. The blades were met by the red heads shield, who expected the attack. Azul drew his blade back which Nyx promptly ducked under.

Nyx quickly kicked Azuls feet from out under him, spinning his left scythe before striking at Azul. The red head would not have it. He used the momentum of his wall to spin himself mid-air, slamming his shield into Nyxs head, knocking the smaller boy back, before landing onto his side.

Nyx stood up, holding onto his forehead as it throbbed painfully. _Man, he sure hits like a truck…_

Unfortunately Azul did not feel like waiting for his pain to end as he was already upon him, stabbing down with his sword. Nyx let out a yelp as he rolled to the side before rolling onto his feet.

Nyx lunged foward aiming a cross-slash Azuls chest. His leader blocked again using his shield, before he kicked out sending Nyx flying yet again.

The smaller boy was slightly winded but managed to twist himself mid-flight, landing onto his feet. He looked up at Azul already charging at him. Clenching his teeth he began to wonder what the heck is up with his Team Leader. He wasn't like this yesterday, neither does he have any reason to be angry.

Nyx could feel himself getting angry, clenching his hand. _He probably knows that he is stronger then me._ He didn't much time to think about it as Azul kept his offense up. He dodged his sword, ducking and weaving between the boys strike.

He lashed out with his right scythe which Azul blocked before slashing foward. Nyx ducked under the blow before backflipping away. He needed to keep his distance, use the longer range of his weapon.

This plan was thrown out of the window a second later as Azul threw his shield at him. He ducked, again, before going in.

Seconds later he was hit in the back by Azuls returning shield. It must have deflected from the wall! Azul did not waste his chance as he ran foward, landing an hard kick to Nyx side, sending him to the side making him crush into the wall.

 _This sucks…_ The boy stood up, putting a hand on the wall for support. Why couldn't he catch a break for once. Now he'll look like an idiot again. He clenched his fists, the material of his gauntlets stretching under the stress.

In the back of his mind a memory came back to him, even as Azul charged at him.

 _A eleven old Nyx was currectly walking through the forest, closely following his grandfather. It's been almost nine months since he had started his training under the man and he liked to think that he was making steady progress, at least in his own opinion._

 _\_

 _In his grandfathers opinion he was halfway to "Not sucking that much ass."_

 _Kind words of encouragement aside, he knew that it was his Grandpas way of telling him that he made progress. Small, baby step-esque progress, but progress._

" _So, what are we doing here?" inquired the young boy, carefully stepping over a tree root. When he felt himself step onto something soft and squishy, he blenched. There goes this pair of shoes…_

 _Archibald looked around before heading right, motioning Nyx to follow him with his cane. "We, my like-poo-smelling-grandson, are here for your training. Particulary, survival training." He ducked under a fell over log, grumbling slightly. He wasn't the youngest anymore._

" _So, we are going to go camping?" It's what he imagined survival training meant. Camping outside, having to catch his own food. He was kind of looking foward to that._

" _Uh, no." stated the man simply, craning his head as he looked for something. He smiled as he saw their destination. "We're almost there."_

 _Nyx released a puff of air. He grumbled, almost slipping on a vine before catching his balance. "Well, I'll be happy to be out of all of these stupid vines!"_

" _What, you just sounded so happy at the prospect of camping."_

" _Yes, but I thought we would be camping at some clearing and stuff. We'd roast marshmallows and then have some deep conversation which would end up with us getting closer to each other."_

" _...You watch way too much television."_

" _Better then watching looking up every skirt you see, y'geezer…" whispered the boy, finally leaving behind the thick vegitation, joining Archibald in a small clearing. Small being the key word. The area wasn't too big, the whole area being somewhere thirty feet wide. The grass was relatively short, only reaching to the eleven year olds shin. The trees blocked out most of the sun, faint amounts of sun light shinning through the branches which gave the area an idilyc feeling._

 _Nature, untouched by man._

 _...So why the fuck did his Grandpa bring him here? He actually asked him the question, albeit a bit differently. The old man gave him a wide grin which immidietly told the boy two things. One, his grandfather is gonna have fun._

 _Two, he is royaly fucked._

" _We're gonna see how you hold up."_

" _...Hold up against what?"_

 _Archibald put a hand on Nyx shoulder. "Me."_

 _The two stared at each other for a moment before the boy tilted his head. "...Come again?"_

" _Oh, you'll just have a spar with me, is all. Nice and easy." Despite the soothing tone, Nyx did not like the expression that came over the old mans face. It was clearly the man was enjoying this more then he should. Like, a lot._

 _Unfortunately there was not something he could say against him. A promise is a promise after all. The boy let out a almost sigh as he walked after him into the small clearing. He awkwardly removed the chainblades from his gauntlet, not trusting the launching mechanism just yet…_

 _The first time he tried it he almost cut his fathers head off…_

 _Stories off accidental decapatation aside, the gauntles still need work. And some padding, if possible. It really chaved at the fingers after a while._

" _Okay it's simple. We spar for a bit, I'll see how far you've come and give you a few pointers." explained the veteran, slowly turned towards him, his lightly tapping against the ground._

" _..That doesn't sound that bad actually." admitted Nyx. He was kinda afraid that his grandfather would go to far, like that time at the local bakery._

 _He still could not look the owner in the eye._

 _Archibald gave him a flat look. "...You were thinking about the Bakery incident, aren't you?"_

" _No…"_

" _You are!"_

" _Never!"_

" _You're lying!"_

" _Am not!"_

" _There you go lying again."_

" _You're being silly…"_

 _The eyeroll the older man gave him made it clear that he was not believing him but left that argument for another time. "Anyway, start whenever you're ready…"_

 _He nodded, brandishing his weapons and entering a fighting stance just like his grandfather had shown him._

 _The man gave him a meaningful look._

 _He quickly spread his leg a bit more, bending his knees more. This got the slightest nod of approval._

 _The boy charged._

Nyx was brought back to the present by the bellowing warcry of his leader. He dodged the shield in the last second, rolling to the side. The shield hit the arena floor with a loud bang, denting the surface.

The smaller boy gulped at the sight.

Azul rose, casualy banging onto his shield. "Come on, Nyx. Fight back!" He charged again, not wanting to lose the momentum of the fight. He slashed from a diagonal line upwards, closing the distance in a few strides.

Nyx entered his personal space at a rate which suprised even Azul, stopping his swing with an knee to the side of his sword arm before lashing out with an elbow which his opponent dodged by reeling his head back.

Leaving his neck and upper chest area exposed.

Nyx slashed foward, the chainblades slicing through the air like butter to only be met by Azuls shield. The smaller boy growled, putting a foot onto his leaders chest to kick himself of, backflipping in the air before landing a couple feet away, whirling his weapons. His grandfathers advice echoing in his ear.

" _Carefully observe your opponents pattern." lazily, dodging a striked, blocking another with his cane before count-attacking with it, smashing the tip into the eleven year olds stomach._

 _Nyx held his stomach, the force of the blow making him reel back._

" _Everyone, no matter what they may believe or say follows a pattern. If someone ever tells you otherwise he is probably a liar." He struck out with his cane, which his grandson dodged by ducking under it before managing to block the follow up kick. The man let out the slightest smile at his sons quick thinking._

" _The complexity of some peoples pattern may vary from person to person. Don't expect everyone to have an easy to follow pattern. Some people can go on for hours before you start noticing the pattern in their fighting style."_

 _The boy glared, waving his arms to shake of the pain of the kick. "And what do I do when I found it?"_

 _Archibald smiled, his look becoming vicious._

" _You dismantle it."_

Now that Nyx stood here fighting like his live depended on it he found that 'dismantling' an opponents fighting style is much harder then expect.

Especially when said opponent is an almost two heads taller mountain of a guy!

He dodged under another one of Azuls slash, being able to keep out of his reach. He swung his chainscythe straight at Azuls. The other boy blocked it easily enough before twisting, pulling the smaller boy towards him.

Nyx expected that. Azul was not one to ignore a chance to punish his opponent.

The smaller boy twisted in the air, changing from his face first falling position to his feet first. He planted both of his feet firmly onto the shield. Azul braced himself against the weight of the boy, twisting around and launching Nyx through the room.

The smaller boy counted on it.

Nyx twisted in the air, grabbing onto the chainblade's chain. A hand would shoot out of his back - making Azul raise an eyebrow - and also grab onto the chain before pulling.

Azul had braced himself for the pull but even he was off-guard by the strength of the arm. He had seen Nyx's Semblance whirl around Esmeralda with enough force to turn her into a torpedo but he didn't think that it had this level of strength. The shield was wrenched from his hand as Nyx lander, he himself letting go of the chain. The semblance whirled the chain around at a speed Azul knew Nyx could not archieve.

Nyx's gaze did not leave Azul, even as his semblances arm was whirling up a storm over him. "Want your shield back?" asked the boy, glaring.

Azul looked to the side before turning back to him and shrugging. "M'yes?"

Nyx wanted to say something to Azul, probably about the boys terribly bad banter but decided against it. With a flick of it's wrist the Semblance shot the shield back at it's owner, displacing the air as it closed the distance.

Red aura blazed as Azul used his semblance, holding his sword in an angle intfront of him. The projectile clashed with the sword in a simphony of sparks. The shileld flew to the side, and our of the arena, over the heads of the students watching and into the wall.

Just next to where a Mohawk wearing boy's head was. The boy gulped, sitting further down in his seat.

Back in the arena the two combatents engaged in their meele. Nyx was trying to press his offense while using the advantage he has gotten himself but even despite his shield Azul was still a force to be reckoned with.

With both hands now free the older boy showed an incredible dexterity with his blade. He slashed at Nyx's head but he managed to duck under the blow. Azul had expected this, instead spinning around and slashing lower.

Nyx jumped over it, spinning mid air before aiming a kick at Azuls shoulder. This had proven a mistake as the redhead caught it, leaving Nyx hanging in midair. Azul spun once more before slamming Nyx down onto the ground.

Nyx could feel the air leaving his lungs.

He did not have time to contemplate the taste of his own liver as Azul stabbed down. Nyx pulled up his legs before kicking out, narrowly dodging the metaphorical bullet that was Azuls not so metaphorical sword. The kick made Azul stumble a bit but nothing he would not soon shake off.

That proved to be very true cause as soon as Nyx stood up Azul was upon him, stabbing foward. Nyx took three steps back, avoiding the stab.

Or so he thought.

The blade suddenly extended, racing towards Nyx.

 _Oh man, the spear form!_ He would have berated himself for forgeting it but he did not have that much time for self reflection. Letting himself fall back, Nyx saw the blade pass inches before his face. He put his hands on the ground to balance himself. He looked at the spear before an idea struck him.

Again, hands came out of his upper back, the aura constructs grabbing onto the part of the spear just under the tip, attempting to wrench it out.

Azul reacted appropriately, activating his semblance. He whirled the weapon and Nyx who was still holding onto it before slashing upwards.

The hands let go, the force carrying him up to the ceiling.

He flipped midair, bracing himself against the ceiling. Nyx's semblance had fully emerged. The black whispy construct was holding onto the ceiling, it's fingertips having dug into it. Nyx was looking down at Azul, and Azul was looking down at Nyx.

The smaller boy sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

The semblance let go just as Nyx jumped off the ceiling into a nosedive towards Azul.

Azul pulled back his spear, pointing it skywards. He could very easily dodge it. But he won't. The redhead was fairly sure that Nyx knew that as well. He activated his semblance, red aura blazing around him.

Nyx was coming in hot, whirling his scythes. Behind him, the semblance was cocking back it's fist. He really really really hoped that Azul was not going to dodge this. A face first impact would hurt like hell.

The two collided and in several seconds many things happend.

One, Azul thrusted foward, aiming for Nyx shoulder.

Two, Nyx brought his weapon down, not on Azul but his spear, diverting the attack.

Three, the semblance punched forth, slamming it's fist into the shaft.

Four, Azul changed his grip to defend against the blow.

Five, the shaft broke, the fist plowing through it.

Six, it went on to punch Azul, red aura burning even brighter, blocked it.

The collision created a shockwave of misplaced air, covering the arena in a cloud of dust. The two were obscured from view for a bit but it was Nyx that rolled out of it first. He layed on the ground, holding his head. "Uhhh, this sucks." He honestly wondered how long he'll hear this ringing in his ear. He shook his head, now was not the time to be a sissy about possible brain injury

He looked at his opponent, finding Azul in the middle of cracks that covered the middle of the arena. His back was turned to him.

Nyx had sprung to action before his head even registered it. If he hits Azul now as the guy is stunned, he might stand a chance to finish it.

The chain-scythe spun rapidly in his hand. Deciding to close the distance, he lunged foward, striking at his unsuspecting opponent.

He was stopped in his track by a sudden explosion of pain in his stomach. He looked down to see that Azul had slammed the blunt remains of his spear into Nyx;s stomach.

The next thing he knew the lights went on, signaling the end of the fight,

He stumbled back, holding onto his stomach. He looked at the display which showed his almost empty Aura bar.

Azuls had a bit more then one third left, close to half.

The brown haired boy clenched his teeth, looking down at the ground in fustration. He had tried his best, but in the end it was not enough.

He had lost.

The arena was sillent except for the sound of a broom scrapping against the ground.

Nyx and Azul were standing at the middle of the arena, cleaning away the dust and rubble. Goodwitch had not been happy at the damage done to the arena, despite the duos performance. While she could have easily fixed it by herself she had decided against it, instead opting to teach them a lesson.

So here they were, cleaning the arena.

Nyx wore an sour expression, dissatisfied with his loss while Azul seemed strangely chipper about it. Angry thoughts whirled inside Nyx's head, most of them towards his leader. Of course he would be happy. He had won the fight, he had something to feel good about. Despite not being able to see the older boys head Nyx was certain that Azul wore the most self-satisfie -

"Did you get it out of your system?"

Nyx angry reverie was stopped in a moment, looking at Azuls back. "What do you mean?"

"Did you get it out of your system? You seemed angry yesterday. Barely talked, which is weird for you."

"...It's not that weird."

Azul laughed. "Trust me, it's weird."

Nyx remained sillent, proving Azuls point but not being certain what to say. After a while…" I was frustrated. Of losing. No, not losing, But losing without fighting."

"You were afraid people would think of you as weak." guessed Azul.

Nyx sillence spoke more then a hundred words. Azul turned, giving him a weary look.

The smaller boy raised an eyebrow. Was Azul going to give him a pep talk?

"Look, you should not worry so much about what other people think."

"Easy for you to say, you're strong."

"So are you!"

"Did you miss the part where I lost?"

"Did _you_ miss the part where you broke my spear? ….I'll remember that, by the way."

That did not bode well for his health.

"...Was an accident."

"It was most definetly not an accident, Nyx!" retored the boy before sighing again. "All I am saying is that you should give youself more credit. You win some, you lose some. If you get so hung up after every loss then being a Huntsman might not be for you."

Deep inside Nyx knew that Azul was right. Not on being fit as a Huntsman, but that he should not let his get to him. To be more sure of himself. But that's easier said then done. But…

"I'll try."

"Hmmm?"

"I'll try to be more sure of myself…" recited the boy, as if giving a promise to his parent. "But, just,..." he sighed. "It'll take some time…"

Azul was sillent for a moment before he put his hand on Nyx's shoulder, a meaningful look on his face.

"That's all anyone can ask of you."

And at that moment, Nyx felt a little bit better about himself.


End file.
